Freedom, please?
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Eles só precisavam de liberdade.
1. Capítulo 1

Nome: Freedom, please?

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Long

Gênero: Drama/Romance

Classificação: NC17 - M

Personagens/Casais: Draco/Hermione

**Itens:** _Contagem de Dias, Primeiro Beijo_

_**N.A.:** __Olá, essa fic é para o IV Challenge de SongFics do fórum Marauder's Map. A idéia surgiu enquanto estava sentada no mêtro e simplesmente implorou para deixar minha mente. Sim, como sempre, é insana, pode ser considerada UA, pode ser considerada absurda, mas é minha e eu amei escrevê-la. Se esperava ver aquele romance cheio de coisas, sorry, vou ficar na dívida. Aqui trata-se de problemas psicológicos, sexo e vingança, entre outras coisas. E sim, vai demorar um pouco para se ter ação Draco/Hermione por assim dizer._

_Uso várias músicas, e várias partes. Traduções e nomes de música e banda no fim de cada capítulo. Muitas das músicas não estão na ordem, são pedaços soltos para formarem o capítulo, e a tradução de cada parte está na ordem em que elas foram colocadas no capítulo, preste atenção._

_A Just fez a capa, perfeita. E a Ninica (Cora) está betando essa fic, adoro-te por isso, gata!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Freedom, please?**

_por Doomsday_

_tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

**Dia 01 - Abril, 22, 2006**

"Eu vou perder minha licença, é fato." Murmurou enquanto andava pelos corredores quase sem iluminação, a mão livre correndo os cabelos presos, abaixando qualquer fio que estivesse solto. Ajeitou o jaleco nervosa, puxando-o para baixo, cobrindo mais o corpo. Sorriu forçadamente para um dos guardas parado no corredor, apertando a bolsa no ombro esquerdo contra o corpo. "Eu vou perder minha licença. Já estou sentindo os Aurores respirando na minha nuca."

Passou por mais um guarda, os saltos de seu sapato batendo contra as pedras no chão antecipavam sua chegada e os guardas sorriam para ela, fazendo-a ter que sorrir, mesmo que forçado. Observou como as celas estavam em silêncio, talvez pela hora. Olhou no relógio, eram quase seis e três da manhã. Sabia que boa parte dos presos estavam dormindo, e só seriam acordados em vinte e sete minutos; era o tempo que tinha. Apertou ainda mais a bolsa e o jaleco no corpo ao passar pela cela de número 29, e parou na frente da cela 30, olhando o guarda ali. Passou a mão pelo cabelo novamente, sentindo pequenas e esparsas gotas de suor escorrerem por suas costas.

"Bom dia, Malakil."

"Bom dia, Doutora." O guarda aproximou-se, segurando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta devagar, deixando a médica entrar após a maçaneta identificar a única pessoa que poderia abrir aquela porta, sem ser o novo dono do presídio. "Qualquer perigo, chame. E por favor, não use a varinha."

"Sem problemas, Malakil." Respondeu sorrindo forçadamente outra vez e entrou na cela, observando como a luz era fraca sem o sol entrando pela pequena janela no alto da cela.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, dessa vez soltando-os e correndo os dedos pelos fios. Ouviu a porta atrás de si fechar-se e os passos de Malakil afastarem-se; olhou no relógio de pulso outra vez. _6:07._ Tinha vinte e três minutos. Viu movimento no fundo da cela e prendeu a respiração, observando como a aparência mudava a pessoa.

"Sabe que vou perder minha licença por isso, não?" Não recebeu resposta e respirou fundo. Tirou a bolsa de couro negro do ombro esquerdo, abrindo o zíper e puxando uma pasta lacrada com magia. Fechou a bolsa e deixou-a no chão perto da porta, aproximando-se da cama desarrumada e sentando-se em uma ponta. "Provavelmente o próprio Harry virá arrancar a licença da minha parede e me conceder a cela aqui ao lado." Não obteve resposta novamente. Balançou a cabeça e segurou a pasta no colo, passando a mão por cima da abertura da pasta, sentindo o calor e vendo o brilho da magia que abria a pasta apenas por ela e por mais duas pessoas. Logo, a capa da pasta tinha outra cor, já não era bege como todas, era vermelha. As pastas eram separadas por cores devido aos casos. Olhou novamente no relógio: _6:10_. Tinha vinte minutos.

"Eu não sei porque eu realmente estou fazendo isso." Abriu a pasta, vendo uma foto do lado superior direito mover-se ao lado do nome completo, idade e nome do médico responsável pelo caso. "Na verdade, eu sei." Passou a mão pelo cabelo ao fechar a pasta e colocá-la na cama, esperando que esses vinte minutos passassem devagar o suficiente. "É porque te amo. Mas só por isso estou arriscando tudo que já consegui até agora. E que, acredite, não foi fácil."

_Calça preta. Camisa branca. Encardida._

Puxou a pasta para seu colo, arrastando-se na cama, para ter mais luminosidade que entrava pela janela da porta. Olhou-a nos olhos, aqueles olhos que sempre a fitavam de forma alegre, apesar do local onde estavam. Sorriu enquanto a viu passar as mãos pelos cabelos outra vez; sabia que era algo que ela fazia quando estava nervosa. A viu olhando novamente o relógio no pulso de pele clara, as mãos com unhas não tão longas, mas perfeitamente feitas e pintadas de rosa claro.

"Vá logo, temos apenas quinze minutos." Levantou uma sobrancelha. "Quero sair daqui antes que..."

Ela não precisava terminar a frase, sabia o porque dela querer sair ali antes das seis e meia. Era quando a nova Azkaban começava a funcionar, quando voltava a vida, após uma longa noite de sono. Virou os olhos para a pasta, abrindo-a e observando a foto e o nome da pessoa. Levantou a primeira folha da pasta onde só haviam coisas como: peso, altura, aparência, possíveis cicatrizes e tatuagens. Na folha de número dois estavam as especificações de remédios, tratamentos, dosagem, quem manipulara. Levantou mais essa e observou a terceira com atenção. Lá estavam as anotações dos médicos sobre os comportamentos do paciente.

"Acha mesmo que vai encontrar o que quer aí?" O olhar que recebeu pareceu gelar até sua alma, deu de ombros devagar. "Ok, espero que valha a pena. Já me será difícil o suficiente gravar a sessão e conseguir fazer com que o aparelho funcione aqui pra você escutar."

Voltou seus olhos para a pasta sem preocupar-se com o depois, apenas com o que lia na página três._Quatro médicos, dois psiquiatras, dois psicólogos, uma enfermeira._ Os médicos tinham apenas uma idéia sobre os anos de conversa, sessões, medicações e observações: psicopata. Um sorriso de canto de boca surgiu em seus lábios, os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior devagar enquanto lia algumas medicações que administraram nos últimos meses; eram fortes e eram as mais erradas possíveis para aquele tipo de paciente.

"Quando é a próxima sessão?"

"Hoje. Amanhã acho que consigo trazer a gravação pra você." Olhou o relógio novamente, arrumando o jaleco nervosa, querendo sair dali, faltavam apenas quatro minutos para as seis e meia. Ajeitou o jaleco e passou a mão na saia, alisando-a sem precisar.

"Ok, então... até amanhã."

Levantou-se, segurando a pasta e passando a mão novamente pela abertura, lacrando-a e vendo-a voltar a cor bege. Andou até a porta da cela, pegando a bolsa de couro no chão, abrindo-a e colocando a pasta dentro. Virou-se novamente, o único barulho na cela sendo o salto de seus sapatos batendo no chão.

"Precisa de algo? Comida, pasta de dente...?" Sorriu quando recebeu uma pequena balançada de cabeça negativa. "Ok, então... até amanhã." Virou-se novamente começando a escutar conversas do lado de fora da cela. "Malakil."

A porta da cela abriu-se novamente após um pequeno brilho vir da maçaneta do lado de fora, e saiu rápido, agradecendo ao guarda e andando - quase correndo - pelo corredor de pedra, seus saltos fazendo ainda mais barulho do que antes. Chegou ao portão principal, os três guardas que ali ficavam sorriram da pressa dela ao querer sair dali.

_and if I only could, _

_I'd make a deal with God_

"Tenha uma bom dia, Doutora." Um dos guardas disse, e recebeu um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso forçado.  
Duas portas de aço grosso fecharam-se às suas costas e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e apertando novamente a bolsa contra o corpo. Abriu os olhos e caminhou pelo corredor mais iluminado, arrumando pela última vez o jaleco antes de sair para área livre da nova Azkaban.

"Eu tenho _certeza_ de que vou perder minha licença." Murmurou uma última vez antes de entrar por uma porta e sair em um corredor extremamente iluminado, ouvindo pessoas conversarem. Caminhou calma apenas pensando nos feitiços que teria que fazer para que um aparelho muggle funcionasse dentro de uma cela em Azkaban. Balançou a cabeça e olhou o relógio de pulso: _6:40_. Teria vinte minutos para deixar sua nova sala pronta e preparar-se para a primeira consulta do dia, que acompanharia com o médico geral. Sorriu ao olhar o nome na placa na frente da porta. _Doutora._ era a primeira palavra. Sorriu ainda mais com isso, lembrando-se de tudo que passara para conseguir esse título; porém assim que entrou na sala e viu o médico geral sentado na cadeira oposta a sua, atrás da mesa, deixou o sorriso morrer aos poucos.

"Bom dia, Doutora."

"Bom dia, Doutor." Fechou a porta atrás de si, suor brotando em suas costas novamente. "O que faz aqui tão cedo?"

"Apenas vim ter certeza de que realmente está preparada para esse caso." Sentou-se em sua cadeira, olhando séria o médico à sua frente. "Afinal, quando se há envolvimento..."

"Eu aceitei esse caso porque realmente sei que posso lidar com ele." Cortou-o, sabendo que era falta de educação; porém, nada a afastaria desse caso. _Nada_. "Estou pronta."

"Ótimo!" O médico levantou-se da cadeira, satisfeito e sorrindo, saindo da sala e fechando a porta atrás de si. Segundos se passaram e então o barulho da testa contra o tampo de madeira grossa ecoou pela sala silenciosa. Fechou os olhos e murmurou. "Certeza que Hermione vai me fazer perder a licença."

_"Doutora Weasley? Doutora Weasley? Paciente 325 aguarda para consulta supervisionada."_

Levantou a cabeça da mesa olhando o formulário verde claro que falava consigo, vendo-o sair pela fresta da porta. Respirou fundo e puxou a bolsa para perto, abriu-a e tirando a pasta, puxou a varinha e levantou-se, arrumando o jaleco branco. Antes de sair, abriu a última gaveta de sua mesa, levantando algumas folhas e tirando um gravador muggle debaixo. Observou o aparelho e lembrou do que Charlie havia falado sobre como o aparelho funcionava: era apenas apertar o botão com um círculo vermelho e pronto, tudo que fosse dito seria gravado. Apertou o botão, vendo a fita dentro do aparelho começar a rodar devagar, bem no começo. Aproveitou que aquilo gravava tudo que seria dito e disse bem baixo e bem perto do aparelho escuro:

"Hermione, se eu for presa, expulsa ou perder minha licença por você, pode ter certeza de que serei presa também por um homicídio. O seu!" Sorriu devagar de suas próprias e colocou o aparelho no bolso do jaleco, saindo da sala e seguindo pelo corredor. Respirou fundo e sorriu para o médico geral que a aguardava, junto com o paciente e um guarda; que Merlin a protegesse e que nada desse errado.

* * *

_do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me?_

"O que achou, Ginny?" Um silêncio seguiu-se à pergunta, e o médico desviou os olhos da folha onde estava fazendo anotações sobre o paciente, e observou a ruiva escrevendo furiosamente em um bloco de notas. "Ginny?"

"Perdão." Respondeu parando de escrever e olhando nos olhos do médico. "Achei fascinante."

"Apenas isso?" O médico levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

"É clara a falta de remorso, o distúrbio de realidade, e a latente vontade de mostrar claramente que finge tudo isso e que sabe que temos plena noção de tal fingimento." Ginny disse e voltou a olhar seu bloco de notas, as coisas que realmente achava estavam ali.

"Acha que devemos aumentar alguma dose de algum dos medicamentos já administrados?"

"Não. Na verdade, devemos privá-lo de alguns." Viu-o levantar a sobrancelha novamente sem entender. "É claro o vício que ele adquiriu por algumas das poções. As unhas estão roxas nas pontas, a pele está ainda mais pálida e os olhos extremamente fundos. Já está com certo grau avançado de dependência."

"Deveríamos privá-lo, então?" O médico percebeu que Ginny estava pensativa sobre isso, parecendo não acreditar que ele estava a lhe perguntar sobre aquilo.

"Sim." Ela disse séria após alguns segundos de consideração.

"Ok. Vamos privá-lo e ver o que extraímos disso."

Ginny viu quando o médico escreveu na folha de número quatro - Observações e Novas Receitas - que deveriam retirar várias poções que o paciente recebia diariamente, e que o paciente, mesmo em cela, deveria ser constantemente vigiado pela nova médica do caso: Ginny Weasley. Sorriu disso. Tudo estava andando nos trilhos e como planejara há mais de quatro anos; agora encarregada do caso observaria os pedaços que restavam de Draco Malfoy caírem devagar e a frente de seus olhos.

* * *

_but see how deep the bullet lies_

Olhou para a porta à sua frente, escutando na parte de fora, no corredor, pessoas conversando. Sabia que em pouco tempo o guarda viria lhe buscar para o 'banho de sol'. _Calça preta, camisa branca._ Era o uniforme da nova Azkaban. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, aquele era só um nome, tudo estava praticamente igual. As celas ainda eram escuras e com pedras que pareciam eternamente molhadas. As pessoas ainda ficavam encarceradas e isoladas do mesmo modo, o que mudara fora a localização da prisão, que após destruída e com a fuga em massa de prisioneiros, fora necessário ser fechada. Azkaban agora era parte do St. Mungus, e as celas ficavam em um prédio separado. Outra diferença eram as consultas médicas de três em três dias, ou dependendo do caso, todos os dias. Haviam também esses banhos de sol. Não que gostasse, mas ao menos ainda tinha idéia de que o mundo lá fora era o mesmo. A mesma coisa de sempre.

"Levante-se, encoste-se na parede do fundo e levante as mãos acima da cabeça. Juntas." A voz do guarda fez-se ouvir na cela e levantou-se, encostou as costas na parede, levantando os braços. Sentia-se ridículo fazendo isso, mas após a manhã terrivelmente tediosa que tivera no consultório do médico geral, queria ver pessoas. Fosse quem fosse. Qualquer pessoa era melhor do que a Weasley anotando e sorrindo debochada de sua situação. E respondeu as perguntas que o médico fez, disse as coisas que eles queriam escutar e saiu da sala escoltado, voltando para sua cela. Respirou fundo e viu o guarda, Malakil, lançar um feitiço: duas fortes cordas prateadas enrolaram seus punhos, prendendo-os com força. "Pode vir, Malfoy."

Andou devagar até a porta da cela, saindo e sendo escoltado pelo corredor. Abaixou a cabeça, sem a mínima vontade de olhar em volta de si. Os cabelos caíram na frente de seu rosto, apenas um pouco, tivera que cortar o cabelo há duas semanas, deixando-os na altura dos ombros. Andou apenas mais um pouco e ouviu outra porta abrir-se devagar, a luz forte do sol entrando pelo corredor escuro. Respirou fundo, tentando não piscar mais do que já estava devido a luz forte, e atravessou a porta, saindo para um pátio extenso. A porta fechou-se atrás de si e percebeu que havia alguém diferente ali. E tal foi sua surpresa quando viu os olhos castanho de Hermione Granger olharem dentro dos seus.

_you, it's you and me_

* * *

_what if I wanted to fight?_

**Dia 02 - Abril, 23, 2006**

"Sou a encarregada do caso." Comentou sem conseguir impedir o sorriso que espalhou-se por seus lábios pintados de vermelho-claro. Hermione olhou-a nos olhos, surpresa. "Ora, não faça essa cara, Mione. Sabe bem que mais dia menos dia, eu conseguiria."

"Parabéns." Hermione disse sentando-se na cama e olhando Ginny com expectativa.

"Ai, tá bom. Tá aqui." Ginny abriu a bolsa de couro negro, puxando o gravador escuro do compartimento escondido e olhando-o bem antes de entregá-lo. "Sabia que tive que fazer quase cinco feitiços para que isso funcionasse aqui dentro?" Falou baixo, inclinando o corpo e deixando que um fio prata escorregasse por seu pescoço, mostrando um anel que ficou pendurado com o movimento. Hermione segurou o objeto entre os dedos da mão direita, olhando-o atentamente e subiu seus olhos para os olhos verdes de Ginny, que a miravam tristes. "Eu quis ficar com ele, pra quando você sair."

Era um anel de prata pura, com apenas uma pedra azul brilhante, e dentro uma inscrição que dizia: 'Para nossa filha. Nós te amamos.'

"Vai demorar um pouco ainda." Comentou soltando o objeto, vendo que Ginny endireitava o corpo e colocava o fio e o anel para dentro da blusa novamente, escondendo-os de olhares curiosos. Pegou o gravador que ela lhe entregava, vendo que Ginny ainda relutou em entregar e sorriu disso. Se aquele plano não tivesse surgido da mente da própria ruiva, apenas sendo aprimorado ao longo dos tempos por sua própria mente, teria realmente deixado que ela não lhe entregasse o gravador. Porém, Ginny concordara com aquilo há quatro anos, ela lhe procurara, lhe prometera ajudar.

Passou a ponta da língua devagar pelos lábios, sentindo o gosto do batom, e observou o relógio no pulso. _6:22._ Tinha que sair dali. Não queria por momento algum encontrar os outros prisioneiros, já bastava ter que arcar com sua parte nesse plano e ter que ficar a observar Malfoy todos os dias, fazer anotações e pequenos exames referentes a abstinência das poções. Com esse pensamento sorriu outra fez, passando as mãos pelos cabelos longos e prendendo-os com a caneta que estava na ponta da bolsa.

"Hoje tenho que vigiá-lo." Comentou colocando a bolsa no ombro esquerdo, sentindo o couro raspar sobre a pele. Estava sem jaleco, o deixara na sala no dia anterior, e agora odiava os olhares que recebia dos guardas por seus ombros estarem à mostra com a blusa de alças que estava usando.

"As poções?" Viu Ginny assentir e sorriu fracamente. Malfoy estar dependente de alguns poções era óbvio. Pelo que vira no prontuário ontem, era um milagre o loiro ainda não ter morrido de overdose ou envenenamento. "Tomei banho de sol ontem."

Ginny estava virando-se para ir na direção da porta e parou no meio do passo, quase caindo de seu salto. Viu quando a ruiva virou-se, olhando-a séria, como se aquilo fosse proibido para ela. Quis sorrir, mas deteve-se. A viu olhando o relógio novamente, vendo que estava ficando sem tempo, mas sabia pelo modo como ela a fitava que essa conversa ainda não tinha acabado e que ela gostaria de saber o porque dessa mudança repentina de comportamento.

"Amanhã conversamos sobre isso." Ginny disse e virou-se, chamando Malakil e saindo da sala, andando rápida pelo corredor.

Hermione encostou-se na parede perto de sua cama, os olhos castanhos observando o objeto escuro em sua mão. Poderia começar a escutar agora, mas ainda estava tudo muito quieto. Precisava dos barulhos no corredor, dos outros presos acordados, dos guardas andando e conversando. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-os sujos, os cachos com nós. Os prendeu com um lacinho preto que Ginny lhe dera uma vez e respirou fundo, agora observando as unhas. Curtas, limpas e sem esmalte. Deu de ombros, no momento unhas feitas era a última coisa que passava em sua mente. Não, na mente de Hermione passava o olhar cinza e surpreso de Malfoy ao vê-la no banho de sol. Passava as mãos dele presas - como as dela - pelas cordas prateadas, o modo como ele nunca esperaria vê-la ali. Sorriu disso.

_laugh it all off in your face_

Malfoy nunca esperou vê-la, mesmo que já estivessem presos juntos há mais de sete anos. Ele deveria achar que ela saíra impune pelo que fizera, que sendo a grande companheira de Harry, seus crimes - porque ela os considerava crimes - ficariam impunes e que seriam esquecidos. Entretanto, ela não esqueceu. Hermione nunca esqueceria o que fez. Nunca saía de sua cela, não gostava, não queria. Apenas saía quando era obrigada a ir nas consultas, e mesmo assim, odiava. Não queria sair, não queria ver ninguém, queria ficar sozinha; por isso sempre que outra pessoa, sem ser Ginny, queria lhe visitar, não deixava.

Era interessante que Malfoy ficasse surpreso em vê-la, e mais interessante foi vê-lo afastar-se o máximo, sentando-se do outro lado do pátio, olhando-a de canto de olho pelos fios loiros e finos. Sabia que de algum modo, em uma hora em que ficaram exposto ao fraco sol, filtrado pela placa de vidro magicamente modificado para não queimar os detentos, ele a observara todos os sessenta minutos. E quando voltaram para suas celas, ele a fitou pela pequena abertura na parte superior da porta, vendo-a passar pelo corredor, escoltada pelo guarda e a ouviu ser colocada na cela ao lado. Sorriu novamente pensando em talvez falar com ele, apenas falar, mas não havia modo, não agora. Todas as celas tinham o feitiço _Muffiato_, ou seja, o que quer que fosse dito dentro da cela, não se ouvia do lado de fora, apenas quando se era dito o nome dos guardas às portas. Mas pensava nas coisas que poderia dizer, apenas para colocar para fora de seu sistema todas as palavras que tinha presa na garganta.

Balançou a cabeça, o barulho das pessoas começou a encher os corredores. Os presos do segundo andar começaram a acordar, as pessoas começaram a serem retiradas em grupos de cinco para irem ao banheiro e fazerem a higiene. Logo Malakil abriria a porta e daria seu café da manhã, ou aquilo que eles consideravam café da manhã. Após isso sim, seria realmente seguro começar a escutar a fita da sessão de Malfoy. Esperara anos por aquilo e agora que a tinha, estava ansiosa como se fosse o primeiro teste de poções com Snape. _Snape._ Cela 125, terceiro andar. Era onde os irrecuperáveis ficavam. Vários Death Eaters estavam lá, porém, havia vários Aurores e pessoas do lado da luz ali também. Balançou a cabeça, preferia não pensar nisso, preferia se lembrar segundo após segundo do motivo de estar ali, da razão de ter que viver atrás daquelas paredes. Era penitência suficiente, e não precisava da penitência dos outros para levá-la mais e mais para o fundo.

"Hermione?" Ouviu a voz de Malakil na porta, colocou o gravador na cama, debaixo da coberta cinza e levantou-se, indo para a parede do fundo, encostando as costas nas pedras frias e levantando as mãos acima da cabeça. "Obrigado." Hermione sorriu ao vê-lo entrar e agradecer, Malakil sempre fora um bruxo educado e nunca tratara nenhum preso com desrespeito; mesmo aqueles que mereciam o pior tratamento. "Hoje tem ovos. Coma!"

Hermione sorriu novamente balançando a cabeça e vendo o guarda sair da cela, trancando-a. Desencostou-se da parede, a camiseta branca parecendo molhada nas costas agora, incomodando. Olhou a bandeja, vendo um prato com ovos mexidos, uma torrada e um copo de suco. Não poderia reclamar, a comida na nova Azkaban era definitivamente melhor do que na antiga prisão, tinha certeza. Sentou-se, puxando a calça para cima, cruzando as pernas e começando a comer, calmamente. Sua mente vaga nas possíveis frases que escutaria na gravação. Sorriu enquanto mastigava um pedaço de torradas com ovos; tudo estava como planejado.

* * *

_look in my eyes!_

Olhou a bandeja com comida, os ovos e a torrada. Era uma boa refeição para um presídio, tinha que concordar, mas nem ao menos chegava a altura da comida que lembrava-se de ter nos cafés da manhã em sua casa, ou mesmo em Hogwarts. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Estava nostálgico desde ontem à tarde. E tinha um porque. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, mas logo o sorriso morreu, transformando sua boca de lábios finos em uma linha reta. _Hermione Granger. Hermione Jane Granger. _Tudo que lhe acontecera, todas as coisas que tivera que fazer, era culpa do sangue nojento dela. Draco olhou os ovos, pegando um pouco com as pontas dos dedos e colocando dentro da boca, sentindo o gosto do sal. Mastigou enquanto voltava as seus pensamentos anteriores; se pessoas como Granger não existissem, o Dark Lord nunca teria que ter exterminado pessoas, eles nunca teriam que ter matado bruxos e sangue-ruins como Granger, e ele não estaria preso pelo resto da vida. Ele não teria que saber que teria que pagar por algo que não era certo - em seu pensamento - pagar.

Pegou outro punhado de ovos entre as pontas dos dedos, colocando-o na torrada e mordendo, o barulho de seus dentes extremamente claros triturando a comida. Observou a porta sem realmente ver. Estar nostálgico dentro de uma prisão, era a pior coisa que se poderia fazer. Mas nada ali antes lhe remetia a raiva do passado, e agora tinha a Weasley, que achava que era médica, e a Granger que era prisioneira como ele. Mastigou mais um pouco de ovos com a torrada, sentindo na língua que aquele bocado de ovo mexido estava particularmente mais salgado que o resto. Respirou fundo enquanto mastigava, fechando os olhos e vendo perfeitamente os olhos castanhos e fundos da Granger. Não sabia que ela estava presa, não sabia que a morena estava pagando pelos crimes que cometera, assim como diziam dele.

A vigiou o tempo todo, vendo-a com o uniforme padrão de Azkaban, os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, a pele ficando avermelhada por causa do sol fraco. Quis andar até ela, escorrer seus dedos pelo pescoço claro dela, apertar as mãos e sufocá-la, privá-la de ar e matá-la de uma vez. Porém, sabia que não teria chance de nem ao menos deixá-la sem ar, os guardas o impediriam antes. Por isso, apenas observou, apenas tramou contra ela, sabendo que nunca poderia concretizar nenhum dos planos. Quando foram recolhidos, apressou o passo, passando na frente dela, querendo entrar primeiro em sua cela, para observar pela porta para onde a levariam. E para sua surpresa a viu passar devagar e calma à frente de sua porta, parando na porta seguinte.

Abriu os olhos, mastigando o último pedaço de torrada com o último punhado de ovos mexidos - essa parte quase sem sal algum - e pensou no que poderia ter acontecido para que Granger fosse presa agora. Será que ela estava presa há tempos? Como nunca a tinha visto ali antes? Sua cabeça encheu-se de perguntas enquanto engolia o suco, para o qual fez careta e deixou metade no copo. Logo algum guarda viria buscar a bandeja e outro o levaria para sua higiene. Porém, sua mente estava longe, nem ao menos percebera que sua boca de lábios finos e molhados de suco de laranja artificial, repuxava-se para o lado esquerdo, um sorriso de deboche por saber que Granger ao menos estava pagando pelo que havia feito. E se pudesse, tornaria a vida dela ali dentro, um inferno.

_what are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you_

* * *

_"O que acha da palavra remorso?"_

_"Super valorizada."_

_"Sabe o que remorso significa?"_

_"Arrependimento."_

_"Porque desse sorriso com essa palavra, Draco?"_

_"Pelo fato de que arrepender-se é perda de tempo."_

Passou a língua nos lábios, apertando o 'stop' no aparelho e voltando. Virou-se na cama, deitando de lado, olhando a parede oposta a de sua cama, e fechando os olhos. Apertou o 'play' e colocou o aparelho ao lado de sua cabeça, no travesseiro.

_"O que acha da palavra remorso?"_

_"Super valorizada."_

_"Sabe o que remorso significa?"_

_"Arrependimento."_

_"Por que desse sorriso com essa palavra, Draco?"_

_"Pelo fato de que arrepender-se é perda de tempo."_

_"Entendo. Você não arrepende-se de nada do que houve durante a Guerra?"_

_"Não teria motivos para arrependimento. Assim como não há motivos para essas sessões sobre coisas que sabe há mais de sete anos."_

Hermione sorriu enquanto apertava o botão 'stop' e rebobinava toda a fita, voltando a escutar todas as perguntas e as respostas de Malfoy. Aquela sessão não era nada comparado ao que Ginny lhe traria das próximas sessões com ele em abstinência das poções. Aquelas sim, seriam fitas valiosas. Apertou o botão 'play' enquanto soltava os cabelos e virava-se, encarando o teto novamente e deixando o aparelho no travesseiro, escutando o começo da sessão e sorrindo. O dia seguinte seria ainda melhor que esse.

_I know now, this is who I really am inside!_

* * *

**Traduções:**

**Placebo - Running Up That Hill**

Me diga, nós dois somos importantes, não?

E se eu apenas pudesse, Fazer um trato com Deus.

Você quer saber que não me machuca?

Mas veja quão profundo as balas estão.

Você, eu e você.

**30 Seconds To Mars - The Kill**

E se eu quisesse lutar?

Rir de tudo na sua cara

Olhe nos meus olhos!

O que você está esperando? Não estou correndo de você

E eu sei agora, isto é o que eu realmente sou!


	2. Capítulo 2

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, eu fiquei feliz que várias já comentaram e que várias outras colocaram no alerta. Brigadinha: **Serena, Thelma, Lady e Cora**, que comentaram e espero que comentem e gostem desse outro capítulo. Pessoas, comentem, please?_

_Valeu Ninica (Cora) por betar super rápido todos os capítulos que te mando. Amo-te._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_hey baby can you bleed like me?_

**Dia 03 - Abril, 24, 2006**

Abriu os olhos, percebendo como sua boca estava seca. Passou a língua pelos lábios finos, sentindo-os rachados. Passou a mãos pelos olhos, sentando-se na cama, abrindo-os e fechando . Surpreendeu-se ao passar a mão pelo pescoço e senti-lo molhado. _Suor._ Desceu a mão e percebeu que sua camiseta estava ensopada. Puxou-a do corpo, tirando-a e jogando-a a seu lado na cama, sentindo calor. Levantou seus olhos cinza até a janela, olhando para o pequeno espaço por onde conseguia ver o céu, mas não vendo nada a não ser o céu ainda escuro e salpicado de estrelas. Passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo que estava suando - e muito - assim como todo o resto de seu corpo. Engoliu em seco, a boca nunca estivera tão seca e os lábios nunca ficaram tão rachados.

Levantou-se, os pés descalços encostando no chão extremamente gelado, parecendo gelo contra sua pele. Sabia que estava quente, mas aquilo já era demais. Deveria estar com febre, deveria estar doente, não havia nenhuma outra explicação. Passou novamente os dedos por entre os fios loiros, segurando-os, querendo arrancá-los, de tão quente que sentia quando os fios encostavam em sua pele nos ombros. Aproximou-se da porta, olhando o corredor escuro. Tinha que ter alguém por ali.

"Malakil?" Sua voz estava extremamente rouca, falar parecia fazer com que algo descesse em sua garganta rasgando a carne.

"Não, Malfoy. Sou eu."

Um guarda moreno entrou no campo de visão de Draco e eles se fitaram por algum tempo. Draco odiava ter que pedir algo para alguém, era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia. Em sete anos ele nunca pedira nada, sempre ficara em silêncio, evitando ao máximo falar com as pessoas que consideravam o que ele havia feito, errado. Soltou os cabelos, os fios parecendo brasas em sua pele novamente, passou a língua nos lábios secos demais.

"Preciso de água." Pediu finalmente sabendo que logo começaria a derreter se o calor que sentia começasse a ficar mais forte e não tivesse um modo de amenizá-lo.

"O que tem?" O guarda aproximou-se da porta, observando Malfoy com atenção. Tinha lido o memorando que a Doutora Weasley deixara para os guardas da noite sobre o preso da cela 29.

"Esse inferno." Draco apontou para a cela, sentindo que agora qualquer movimento fazia seus músculos doerem.

"Terá que aguardar a Doutora Weasley, Malfoy."

Draco abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas decidiu por ficar em silêncio. Não daria o gosto a esse guarda - Alec - ou a _Doutora_ Weasley de ter reclamado. Voltou para dentro da cela, deitando em sua cama e sentindo o lençol colar em sua pele, e era como se a ferisse. Fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes, pensando em o que poderia estar acontecendo. Sentia as gotas de suor escorrer por seu rosto, os fios de seu cabelo claro colando em sua testa. Ainda demoraria para a _Doutora_ vir até ali, mas não falaria mais nada; que ela demorasse, que viesse quando achasse que fosse certo, aguentaria. _Teria_ que aguentar.

* * *

_while she hides the scars she´s making underneath her pretty clothes_

Aparatou no beco próximo ao St. Mungus, um formulário na mão, pronto para ser entregue ao primeiro guarda que visse. Sabia que era arriscado fazer isso, sabia que com toda certeza escutaria gritos e Ginny contaria para sua mãe, mas precisava tentar. Entrou pelas portas do Hospital, vendo a parte que levava aos escritórios médicos e o extenso corredor, com portas duplas de aço, que dava no prédio separado que era a nova Azkaban. Andou pelo corredor dos consultórios com o casaco fechado, apertado no corpo, como se lá estivesse mais frio do que na rua. Olhou porta por porta, seus olhos azuis mirando a placa que dizia: _Doutora Ginny Weasley_. Sabia que deveria falar com ela primeiro, que deveria dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas estava cansado e a espera fora longa demais.

Chegou perto do primeiro guarda, que de imediato o reconheceu; desejou ardentemente que isso não tivesse acontecido, porém, já era tarde. Sorriu e falou com o guarda, comentando sobre a temporada de Quidditch que acabara há um mês, e qual seu time fora campeão. O formulário em sua mão já estava completamente amassado quando o entregou ao guarda, sorrindo e inclinando a cabeça, apelando para o lado do rapaz que talvez entendesse o que ele queria com aquilo.

"Somente dessa vez, ok?"

Quando as portas de aço abriram-se, ele olhou para trás, os cabelos longos e vermelhos caindo na frente do rosto. Mas não viu ninguém, ainda era cedo demais para alguém estar ali, e mesmo que estivesse sabia que Ginny só chegava pouco antes das sete, e olhando no relógio no alto da outra ponta do corredor, ainda eram _5:57_. Arrumou o casaco no corpo, entrando pelo corredor que lembrava demais a antiga Azkaban. Andou apressado até a cela 30, sabendo que essa era a cela dela. Parou na porta, passando as mãos pelas roupas para tirar o pó invisível e correu os dedos grosseiros pelos fios de cobre, arrumando-os. Foram sete anos tentando vê-la desde o julgamento, e agora conseguira, finalmente.

"Tem certeza?" o guarda Alec perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos, vendo a ansiedade brotando em cada pequena parte daquelas íris. Assentiu e viu quando Alec segurou a maçaneta, fazendo-a brilhar e a porta abriu-se. Entrou rápido, procurando por ela.

"Então hoje você..." Hermione parou no meio da frase, vendo que os cabelos vermelhos não pertenciam a pessoa que achou que era. Por um momento tudo que pôde fazer foi olhar, mirar bem dentro daqueles olhos azuis que pareciam surpresos em vê-la. Respirou fundo, levantando-se da cama onde estivera sentada olhando nos olhos de Ron e levantou o braço, o dedo em riste, apontando para a porta. "Fora!"

"Hermione, não faz isso." Ron pediu, aproximando-se.

Hermione deu um passo para trás, descalça. Odiava a sensação das pedras frias em seus pés, mas não tivera tempo de colocar os sapatos; assim que ouvira a porta se abrir, achou que era Ginny e levantou-se sem olhar. Mordeu a bochecha por dentro, machucando a boca, mas evitando dizer tudo que queria dizer. Não o queria ali, não queria nenhum deles ali. Não queria pena, e não queria que eles sofressem por ela.

"São sete anos." Ron disse aproximando-se novamente, vendo-a cruzar os braços por cima da camiseta branca. Ela estava mais velha, mais madura. Uma mulher. Sabia que não deveria ficar como estava, mas ela um dia fora tudo em sua vida, não era como se simplesmente pudesse colocar tudo para trás e esquecer de uma hora para a outra, tinha que tentar.

"Fora!"

Continuou parada no mesmo lugar, o rosto virado para a porta e a boca em uma linha reta. Não permitira que ele visse nenhum fraqueza sua, não permitira que ele sofresse por um erro seu, e pelo qual _ela_ tinha que pagar; e após alguns momentos Ron desistiu e saiu, mas não sem antes falar:

"Estou esperando por você."

A porta fechou-se. Os joelhos de Hermione bateram contra o chão, as mãos cobriram o rosto e ela começou a chorar, algo que não fazia há quase sete anos.

* * *

_painted like a brand new christmas toy_

"Malfoy?" Era uma voz fina, diferente, mas que estava perto. "Malfoy?" Mais perto agora. "Abra os olhos, Malfoy."

Olhos cinza abriram-se e fitaram dois olhos verdes que pareciam flutuar acima dos seus. Observou enquanto o rosto, dono dos olhos verdes tomavam forma e quando reconheceu quem era, teve que impedir um 'aleluia' que quase escapou por seus lábios secos demais. "Sente-se."

Ela mandava demais, mas se resolvesse aquele problema patético de estar a derreter de dentro para fora, poderia mandar o quanto fosse. Colocou o cotovelo direito no colchão, impulsionando o corpo para cima, para se sentar, e sentiu dores espalharem-se por seu corpo. Respirou fundo, fazendo força e ignorando as dores, sentando-se. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-os molhados. _Suor_.

"Alec disse-me que está com calor excessivo." Ginny estava segurando-se para não sorrir desde que entrara e o vira estirado na cama parecendo um morto. O viu assentir devagar uma vez, olhando-a sério. "Dores?" Ele assentiu. "Suando muito?" Novamente. "Boca seca e garganta ardendo?" O viu assentir mais uma vez.  
Draco a viu pegar algo dentro do jaleco de médica, e notou que era a varinha dela. Sabia que não deveria estar com receio do que a ruiva fosse fazer, mas uma Weasley, sua inimiga, com uma varinha enquanto estava desarmado, era sempre perigoso. Observou-a sério, enquanto a viu passar a varinha por seu tórax, percebendo agora que ainda estava sem camiseta. Viu-a anotar algo no bloco que flutuava a seu lado com uma pena que ela deixava flutuando acima do bloco, e a viu voltar a atenção a varinha e, dessa vez a passou devagar por seu braço esquerdo.

"Está assim, Malfoy, por que cortamos algumas de suas medicações." Viu-o levantar a cabeça tão rápido que ouviu os ossos estralando no silêncio que era a cela e o corredor; ainda eram _6:16_.

"E por que isso?"

"Você estava dependente de algumas delas." Explicou enquanto guardava a varinha, olhando-o nos olhos e vendo-o olhá-la ainda mais sério do que antes. "Seu corpo além de estar pedindo pelos ingrediente e efeitos das poções, está começando a livrá-lo delas. Infelizmente, não a nada que se possa fazer. Pedirei que lhe tragam água - muita - e que sua comida seja diferenciada; mas é somente isso. Temos que esperar o efeito passar."

"O quê?" Draco levantou-se, o corpo maior que o de Ginny quase a cobrindo totalmente enquanto ficava à frente dela. O bloco de notas e a pena flutuaram lentamente para dentro da bolsa dela, os cabelos dela balançaram com o movimento que ela fizera para trás, afastando-se de si. "Vou passar por isso por quanto tempo?"

"Como sua nova médica devo lhe avisar que no máximo, uma semana." Viu os olhos cinza claro virarem tempestade. Mas não sabia se fora por causa do prazo de uma semana de dores e febres ou por ele saber agora que ela seria sua médica. "Ajudarei o quanto puder com essa situação. Quando precisar, basta pedir que me chamem. E terá as sessões todos os dias comigo, a partir de agora." Viu o loiro morder o lábio ressecado com força, cortando a pele com o canino e fazendo-o sangrar; quis rir ainda mais. "Nos veremos mais tarde." Virou-se, saindo de perto dele, pegando a bolsa e mordendo o próprio lábio para impedir-se de sorrir. "Ah, esqueci-me." Olhou por cima do próprio ombro, vendo-o respirando rápido, possesso, mas sem olhá-la. "Pedirei que lhe tragam um novo uniforme e que seu banho seja gelado. Ajudará na febre."

Draco ouviu a porta fechar-se quando ela saiu e bateu com os punhos na parede de pedra, machucando as mãos. Era impossível que tudo começasse a dar errado e que seria a Weasley que lhe ajudaria. Fechou os olhos, passando a língua pelo corte e sentindo o gosto metálico e azedo de seu próprio sangue descer por sua garganta machucada. Precisava da água que ela prometera e do banho frio. Agora.

_you should see my scars_

* * *

_hey, Miss Murder can I_

**Dia 04 - Abril, 25, 2006**

Olhou para a ficha à sua frente, lendo as linhas com as letras mais inclinadas e delicadas; as anotações de Ginny. Seu rosto estava sério, sua boca uma linha reta, e Ginny estava inquieta a seu lado. Não contou sobre o que houve na manhã passada, não queria saber se Ron havia contado para ela, se eles haviam discutido, nada daquilo era parte do plano, nada daquilo deveria fazer a mínima importância. Desvirou as folhas e fechou a pasta, olhando para Ginny, vendo-a remexer em uma mecha de fios vermelhos com os dedos de unhas pintadas de preto.

"Ele já está alucinando?" Sua voz parecia extremamente baixa, mesmo que não houvesse motivo.

"Começou ontem à noite. O guarda Alec, do turno da madrugada, contou que quando chegou para o turno dele, Malfoy estava colado à porta implorando que tirassem a mãe dele de lá de dentro." Ginny sorriu pelo canto da boca pegando a pasta que Hermione lhe entregava, colocando-a dentro da bolsa de couro. Ambas sabiam que essa era uma das maiores alucinações que Malfoy poderia ter, já que Narcisa Malfoy havia sido morta na frente do loiro, há mais de sete anos. "Acho que hoje seria o dia perfeito para atormentá-lo. Não sei, algo como a alucinação mais perturbadora dele?" Hermione observou Ginny antes de responder, achando que ruiva estava divertindo-se um pouco demais com essa situação. O rosto dela parecia contorcer-se em um sorriso diferente quando ela falava sobre perturbar Malfoy; os lábios pintados faziam uma curva maldosa para o lado esquerdo, os olhos verdes faiscavam com um brilho diferente. Definitivamente, Ginny estava apenas descontando os anos que Malfoy insultara sua família, que os chamara de traidores, que fizera com que ficassem sem nada durante a Guerra.

"Sinto-me com uma vontade incontrolável de pegar um pouco de sol hoje." Hermione disse sorrindo para a mulher a seu lado, as palavras eram amargas em sua boca; não gostou disso, mas continuou sorrindo.  
"Já recomendei a Malakil que o leve para um banho de sol de quinze minutos, no máximo. Acho que consegue atormentá-lo nesses minutos, não?"

Hermione assentiu, abaixando a cabeça e lembrando-se da promessa que fizera quando atravessara as portas de aço grosso de Azkaban. Não voltaria atrás agora. Não agora.

* * *

_I would gladly bet my life upon it_

Sua cabeça latejava, e ser puxado por Malakil, mesmo que sem a força excessiva que sabia que ele poderia usar em si, fazia sua pele doer e arder ao mesmo tempo. Ouviu-o dizer que sua mãe não estava ali, e sabia que ela não estava, não teria modos de Narcisa Malfoy ter voltado dos mortos apenas para lhe atormentar na cela. Estava alucinando. Na consulta com Weasley, a ruiva dissera que isso era possível, que algumas toxinas das poções que seu corpo ainda estava tentando expulsar, poderiam fazer isso. Quando acordou sentindo o suor escorrer por seu rosto, as costas coladas no lençol molhado e a respiração rápida, sabia que logo a situação pioraria. E fora apenas abrir os olhos para ter certeza disso. Narcisa estava no fundo da cela, olhando-o séria. Sabia que ela não poderia estar ali, mas a mera presença dela o deixou inquieto, e assim que viu Alec passar no corredor, pediu que ele a tirasse de lá.

Malakil lhe disse que eram ordens médicas que ele fosse para o banho de sol por pelo menos quinze minutos, e apenas de imaginar seu corpo no sol, começou a suar ainda mais. Um outro guarda abriu a porta para o pátio e Malakil o levou até um dos bancos perto do centro, sentando-o e dizendo que em quinze minutos voltaria para buscá-lo. Draco abriu os olhos enquanto tossia, a boca seca novamente. Olhou para cima, não havia sol. Na verdade, as nuvens estavam bem pesadas e parecia que iria chover logo mais. Engoliu em seco enquanto sorria, sua língua umidecendo seus lábios ressecados.

Sentiu suor escorrendo em suas costas por debaixo da camiseta branca, era a pior sensação possível. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, sentindo a corda prateada envolvendo seus punhos, sem deixar marca, mas apertando a pele. Notou que sua barba começara a crescer, rala, imperceptível para quem olhasse, mas sentida para quem o tocasse.

"Você não perde tempo com remorso?!" Uma voz veio da esquerda e Draco virou o rosto naquela direção. A pele esticada no pescoço ardendo, os músculos que executaram tal movimento doendo. Seus olhos cinza miraram os olhos castanhos de Granger. Outra alucinação.

"Ótimo, agora vejo _você_."

Hermione sorriu sabendo que ele estava achando que ela era outra alucinação. Sentou-se ao lado dele, cruzando as pernas, as mãos em seu colo, movendo-se de ansiedade.

"Malfoy, você está um caco."

"Como se você fosse modelo de beleza, Granger." Rebateu sorrindo e virando o rosto para a frente, a alucinação ao menos brigava com ele, lhe fazia feliz por poder rebater; não era como a de sua mãe que ficava apenas fitando-o séria. Passou a língua pelos lábios novamente.

"Não sou nenhuma alucinação." Sorriu enquanto tocava a ponta dos dedos da mão direita no braço dele, vendo-o afastar o braço. Sorriu dos olhos tempestade que lhe fitavam agora. "Não vai dizer nada? Nem que está arrependido de ter falado comigo?" O provocou, sabendo que ele estava surpreso e pelo modo como o rosto dele começava a mudar de expressão, ele estava recuperando-se da surpresa bem rápido. "É verdade, você não se arrepende porque é perda de tempo, não?"

Levantou-se, as mãos atadas querendo segurá-la pelo pescoço, alucinação ou não, mataria Granger. Sentiu seus dedos segurarem a garganta dela, seus corpos caindo no chão e fechou as mãos, querendo juntá-las; partir o pescoço da morena. Viu-a segurar seus punhos por cima das cordas, tentando soltar-se, mas então separou-se dela a força, algo atingindo-o em cheio no peito e tudo tornou-se escuro.

"Está bem, Hermione?" Malakil perguntou abaixando-se na altura da morena, que sentava-se, passando as mãos pelo pescoço, sentindo a dor de onde ele havia apertado os dedos fortes. Observou o corpo de Malfoy caído perto de si, desacordado. Assentiu, não querendo falar. Conseguira o que queria dele, a reação que esperara sete anos para ver. Entretanto, ainda faltava algo a ser feito. Só mais uma coisa.

* * *

_simply a look _

_can break, your heart_

Abriu os olhos, sentindo uma luz forte demais atingir suas íris claras, e os fechou. Levantou a mão direita, passando-a por seu rosto, cobrindo parcialmente seus olhos em concha e então os tornou a abrir, conseguiu ver de onde vinha a luz; era o cômodo que brilhava daquele modo. Olhou para os lados, a mente latejando, os braços e pernas doendo, a boca seca, a língua colando no céu da boca, amarga. Olhou ao redor de si começando a entender onde estava.

"Merda." Disse sentindo os lábios racharem. Estava no quarto branco, mais conhecido como: _Isolamento_.  
Conhecia aquele quarto, já estivera algumas vezes nele por confusões em consultas em seus primeiros anos em Azkaban. E lá estava novamente por quase conseguir estrangular a Granger. _Quase_. Tirou a mão da frente dos olhos, os olhos acostumando-se com a claridade e observou o quarto sem móveis enquanto puxava a camiseta suada do corpo, jogando-a em qualquer lugar. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ficaria ali, mas tinha certeza de que seria um bom tempo. Atacar o médico geral durante as sessões lhe rendera três dias em cada vez que fizera isso; atacar outro detento deveria lhe render, no mínimo, dois dias.

Não sabia se havia passados horas ou apenas minutos enquanto ficara deitado no chão branco e gelado, olhando do teto branco para as paredes brancas, quando ouviu a porta abrindo-se e por ela entrou a sua _médica_. A ruiva era um contraste imenso com aquela sala, enquanto as paredes eram claras demais, Ginny Weasley tinha cores demais. Sentou-se, olhando-a e vendo-a lhe mirar de braços cruzados e postura séria.

"Agora terá ataques de violência contra outros detentos?"

"Ela me provocou." Respondeu passou a língua nos lábios feridos. "Ela encostou em mim."

"Malfoy." Ginny respirou fundo, esse estouro dele havia lhe causado problemas com o médico geral. Soltou o ar devagar e abaixou-se na altura dele. "Atacar outro paciente não vai fazer com que isso passe mais rápido. Você precisa entender isso." Tentou ao máximo não importar-se muito e continuar completamente irritada por ele ter atacado Hermione, porém, era um pouco mais complicado do que pensara. "Acredito que em dois dias ou menos isso passe. Acabe de uma vez." Tentou animá-lo, mesmo que ela mesma não estivesse nem um pouco animada com o fim de tal sofrimento. Correu os dedos pela mecha que soltou-se de seu coque e a colocou atrás da orelha, os olhos tempestade de Draco Malfoy observando esse movimento. "Acho que seria apropriado que ficasse aqui durante esse período."

"Tanto faz, Weasley."

Deu de ombros e o simples movimento quase o fez chorar de dor. Travou o maxilar e fechou os olhos, observando como a ruiva levantava-se, respirando fundo e saía do quarto, a porta fechando-se atrás dela, os barulhos dos saltos dela ecoando pelo corredor. Jogou o corpo no chão, gemendo baixo de dor. _Teria_ que aguentar. Mataria Granger em outra oportunidade. Um sorriso espalhou-se por seu rosto.

* * *

_and we're searching for what we were promised_

"E ele atacou a Granger sem motivo?"

"Se houve motivo, ela não me contou. E ele apenas disse que ela lhe tocou." Ginny disse arrumando algumas folhas em sua mesa, preparando-se para ir embora. Já era mais de seis horas da tarde e queria ir pra casa tomar um banho, esquecer aquela situação toda. Percebeu que o médico havia ficado em silêncio e levantou seus olhos dos papéis, vendo-o parado à frente de sua mesa, os braços cruzados e o rosto sério, observando-a com atenção. Mordeu o lábio inferior, o batom que passara de manhã há muito desaparecido, mas ainda sentia o gosto dele preso em sua língua. "O que espera que eu faça? Isso remete à época da escola, eu estava lá, eu via. Não é simples implicação, é ódio."

"Malfoy tem motivos de sobra para querer a morte de Granger. E o mesmo digo dela. E isso não é apenas birra de adolescentes." Doutor Alvez disse, como se fosse óbvio a solução para aquela situação, mas Ginny continuou com a sobrancelha levantada esperando pela explicação; os dentes começando a machucar o lábio. "Coloque-os na mesma terapia. Com os devidos cuidados, claro."

Ginny sentiu sua saliva parar no meio da garganta enquanto engolia. Sabia que a expressão em seu rosto deveria ser da mais pura surpresa pelo modo como Doutor Alvez estava lhe fitando com um micro sorriso. Passou uma mão pelo pescoço, puxando a caneta de seus cabelos, deixando-os caírem por suas costas e ombros, cobrindo parte da blusa branca que usava. Limpou a garganta duas vezes antes de conseguir falar, sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável por saber que o médico tinha atingido um de seus pontos fraco: a melhor amiga presa.

"Acha que é o mais certo que eu comande essa terapia?" A profissional em si estava agindo nesse momento, porque a Ginny Weasley estava começando a desesperar-se dentro de sua mente, gritando por ajuda.

"Você é perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso, Ginny. Dentro de dois dias coloque-os na mesma terapia, no mínimo uma hora. Faça com que vejam que o ódio pode ter raízes infundadas." Alvez piscou para ela, virando-se para sair da sala e desejando boa-noite para a ruiva. A testa de Ginny batendo contra o tampo da mesa outra vez foi o único barulho que se ouviu no consultório. Estava sem saída, e agora para começar a melhor as coisas, teria que lidar com dois homicidas ao mesmo tempo. Isso seria praticamente impossível.

_dreams of his crash, won't pass_

* * *

_continua..._

**Traduções:**

******Garbage - Bleed Like Me**

Hey baby você consegue sangrar como eu?

Um pouco depois ela esconde as cicatrizes que faz embaixo de suas lindas roupas

Pintada como um novo presente de natal

Você deveria ver minhas cicatrizes

******AFI - Miss Murder**

Ei, senhorita assassina, eu posso?

Eu apostaria minha vida nisso com prazer

Só um olhar, pode partir seu coração

E procuramos pelo que nos foi prometido

Sonhos do acidente dele não passarão.


	3. Capítulo 3

**N.A.:** _Pessoas que comentaram e me fizeram uma pessoa feliz, muito obrigada. Espero que gostem e comentem mais. ;D_

_Cora, amo-te pela betagem veloz._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

_some day you shall flee_

**Dia 7 - Abril, 28, 2006**

Hermione já havia recusado a ir na consulta com Malfoy, e Malfoy já estava totalmente lúcido e recusara-se a sair da sala de isolamento para uma terapia com a Granger. Ginny respirou fundo, sabendo que logo escutaria Malakil e Peter - outro guarda do turno da manhã - trazerem os dois. Na noite passada ficara até onze e meia pensando em meios de conseguir colocar Malfoy e Hermione na mesa sala, sem que eles cometessem homicídio. Anotara os feitiços que precisaria e assim que chegou em sua sala, os lançou, deixando as poltronas de couro marrom afastadas, viradas para si, e não uma para a outra, como normalmente fazia em terapias em duplas. Respirou fundo quando alguém bateu em sua porta, levantando-se e ajeitando o jaleco no corpo. Sabia que agora, mais do que nunca, teria que ser profissional, teria que ser a Doutora Ginny Weasley. Abriu a porta e viu o rosto de uma Hermione Granger extremamente irritada; agradeceu Malakil e fechou a porta após indicar para a morena onde ela poderia se sentar.

"Não é minha culpa. Alvez me pediu um relatório sobre essa sessão. E pode ter certeza que ele ficará extremamente inclinado em pedir mais sessões." Explicou antes de falar qualquer outra coisa, Hermione apenas a mirou em pé perto de sua poltrona. Sabia que Ginny não era culpada disso, que ela recebia ordens, e que tinha que cumprir; mas isso não indicava que precisava ficar feliz por isso. Passou a mão, presa pela corda prateada à outra, pelos cabelos soltos, jogando-os para trás. O dia estava frio, vestia uma blusa de frio preta que era da mesma cor escura desbotada que a calça do uniforme. As meias não esquentavam seus pés, porém, aquele era o mínimo de seus problemas. Em segundos Draco Malfoy entraria e sentaria a seu lado e ficariam uma hora ali dentro, juntos.

"Quantos dias?" Perguntou ajeitando-se na poltrona de couro marrom, os olhos castanhos mirando os olhos verdes surpresos de Ginny; estava falando sobre o assunto proibido por ela mesma.

"Ah..." Ginny correu até a mesa, o salto da bota quase a derrubando no processo. Sentou-se apressada, pegando a pasta de Hermione da pilha e a abriu, virando quatro páginas de cores diferentes antes de achar o que queria. Passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios, seu batom claro saindo brevemente, um sorriso substituindo o rosto triste e sério de antes. "Vinte e dois para a condicional." Hermione forçou os dedos contra a calça, querendo esquentá-los. _Vinte e dois dias_. Era pouco tempo, era menos de um mês. Sua audiência seria em vinte e dois dias, e como mais da metade de sua pena já fora cumprida, estaria livre em pouco tempo.

"Para a condicional dele?" Perguntou observando o desconforto de Ginny ao abrir a pasta de Malfoy, e virar o mesmo número de páginas que virara na dela, lendo em voz baixa a data e fazendo contas. Pela expressão no rosto da ruiva, Malfoy também já não tinha tanto tempo dentro de Azkaban.

"Quarenta e sete dias. Mas, Snape terá que participar da audiência da condicional." Ginny fechou a pasta de Malfoy, colocando-a de lado junto com a pasta de Hermione e passou os dedos pela testa, empurrando a franja que caía na frente de seus olhos para o lado. Sabia que mesmo Snape sendo um caso irrecuperável, ele ainda poderia salvar Malfoy de mais alguns anos em Azkaban. Olhou para Hermione, a amiga estava com frio, mas a sala já estava com feitiços de aquecimento, feitiços de impedimento de uso de magia, entre outros.

Tinha tantos feitiços no cômodo que Ginny os sentia na pele. Quando iria começar a conversar com a morena sobre o caso de Snape na audiência da condicional de Malfoy, alguém bateu na porta. Levantou-se, abrindo-a.  
"Obrigada, Peter." Ginny disse dando espaço para que Malfoy entrasse na sala, indicando a poltrona vazia para que ele se sentasse. Quando fechou a porta e virou-se, observou que ambos estavam olhando para sua mesa, as posturas retas, sérios, parecendo dois adolescentes na sala da diretora da escola. Balançou a cabeça, aquilo era simplesmente impossível de se resolver; Doutor Alvez estava errado dessa vez. "Bom dia, Malfoy."

Draco observou a Weasley sentar-se atrás da mesa, olhando-o nos olhos, séria. Apenas levantou a sobrancelha em resposta; ela não estava esperando uma resposta após essa palhaçada que armara, não? Continuou mirando-a, enquanto pelo canto do olho via Granger fazer o mesmo. Viu quando a ruiva desistiu de esperar uma resposta sua e puxou duas pastas, abrindo-as e lendo algumas coisas, primeiro sobre o caso dele.

_blame her_

_have her_

_kill her_

"Malfoy, sente-se melhor com relação às poções que retiramos?" Ela não lhe olhou nos olhos, apenas puxou um bloco de notas e uma pena.

"Parei de alucinar, se é isso que pergunta." Draco a viu anotar algo no bloco e na pasta. Endireitou-se na poltrona, tentando ver o que ela poderia ter escrito, mas a distância o impedia de ler com clareza. Deixou as mãos nas pernas, a corda estava por cima da manga do blusão de frio, e isso incomodava um pouco; o tecido parecia raspar em sua pele, fazendo-o querer coçar.

"Granger, está ciente das implicações que recusar-se a tomar o medicamento indicado, pode causar?" Hermione odiava ouvir seu sobrenome na boca de Ginny; era estranho ouvir alguém que ela amava tanto chamá-la assim. Antes de responder passou a língua pelos lábios, deixando-os úmidos. O frio os fizera ficar levemente ressecados.

"Sim."

Ginny balançou a cabeça, anotando algo na ficha de Hermione e em seu bloco. "Ambos sabem o motivo dessa consulta conjunta?" Ambos balançaram a cabeça apenas, assentindo. Ginny anotou sobre o comportamento raivoso de ambos sobre a consulta, mesmo sabendo que isso seria munição para o Doutor Alvez pedir mais consultas dos dois juntos. "Certo. O Doutor Alvez acha que podemos resolver as... situações pendentes sobre vocês dois." Espantou-se quando viu a mesma expressão no rosto de ambos. Franziu as sobrancelhas, talvez de algum modo distorcido da realidade que achava ser a certa, eles fossem parecidos, e talvez esse fosse o motivo do ódio. Não teria nada a ver com sangue puro ou não, nada com crenças ou com apelidos pejorativos; talvez - apenas _talvez_ - o motivo do ódio entre Hermione e Malfoy fosse a semelhança entre eles. Se é que ódio fosse a palavra certa para se usar sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro. Respirou fundo, prendeu os cabelos com um longo palito negro, que ganhara de presente de aniversário de Harry, e voltou a pegar a pena e o bloco. Começou a achar que seria uma hora extremamente interessante.

* * *

_such waste, to ever think of you again_

Respirou fundo olhando para a janela de sua cela. _"Não que eu não goste dela... eu a desprezo."_ Sorriu disso. Malfoy dissera essa frase com extrema simplicidade e facilidade. Naquela uma hora em que ficara a escutar as respostas de Malfoy, e dar suas próprias respostas para as perguntas de Ginny, esperou por todos os tipos de ódio, de raiva, juras de vingança; mas Malfoy era esperto. Ele sabia que se demonstrasse tanta raiva, tantos sentimentos negativos sobre ela, suas chances de ter uma boa avaliação médica na audiência eram nulas. Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, a cabeça repassando algumas perguntas que considerou principais, e as respostas de Malfoy, ao mesmo tempo que eram surpreendentes, eram previsíveis. Ginny decidira deixar o tópico sobre os crimes que colocaram ambos ali dentro para outra sessão, e Hermione vira que mesmo que aquilo houvesse começado contrariando as vontades da ruiva, agora ela estava realmente interessada em continuar. Talvez tivesse visto algo que Hermione tivesse deixado passar. Olhou como algumas nuvens estavam extremamente escuras no céu já nublado. Choveria, e faria ainda mais frio do que já estava. Já havia almoçado, tomado banho, lavado novamente os enormes cachos e agora estava deitada, de moleton, coberta e meias. Era quase como se o frio entrasse pelas pequenas frestas da porta e da parede, fazendo a cela ficar fria demais. Fechou os olhos, cobrindo-se ainda mais e apertando o cobertor contra o corpo.

_"Seria errado dizer isso, Malfoy. Granger nunca lhe fez nada."_

_"Ela nasceu."_

_"Assim como eu e você. Acha que esse ódio seria algo pelo sangue realmente ou por algo que você poderia querer e não conseguiu?"_

Abriu os olhos, lembrando-se de ter desviado os olhos de Ginny por um momento e focando o rosto de Malfoy. Via o rosto dele de perfil, os cabelos presos por uma tira, a boca de lábios finos e ressecados em linha reta. Os olhos cinza miravam firmemente Ginny, e Hermione pareceu esperar a resposta ainda mais que a ruiva.

_"O que quer dizer com isso?"_

_Não sei, diga-me você."_

_"Você é paga para responder: 'não sei'?"_

_"Malfoy, não use seu sarcasmo e perguntas retóricas para responder a pergunta que lhe fiz."_

_"Ódio. Pelo. Sangue."_

_"Você não acredita nisso."_

Hermione observou todo esse tempo de conversa entre Malfoy e Ginny, o loiro. Analisando suas expressões e tentando entender o que Ginny estava tentando retirar dele com aquilo. Viu quando ela lhe disse que ele não acreditava no que estava dizendo, um ódio e ao mesmo tempo ele abaixou os olhos por um milésimo de segundo. E achou a prova: ele envergonhava-se daquilo. Viu Ginny anotar algo no bloco, o rosto satisfeito; ela também tinha visto a expressão de vergonha. Porém, aquela vergonha era sobre o quê?

Revirou-se na cama, puxando a coberta para si, apertando-a entre as mãos e encolhendo as pernas, o frio estava congelando seus pés. Encarou a parede ao lado da cama, o pensamento vagando nas noites assim que tinha em Hogwarts e que lembrava de ficar à frente da lareira, esquentando o corpo enquanto ria e conversava com Ron e Harry. Passou as pontas dos dedos por sobre as pálpebras fechadas, impedindo-se de continuar com aquele pensamento; voltou a consulta. Era o melhor que poderia fazer para si mesma.

_who the hell are you to tell me_

_"Granger, o que considera ódio?"_

_"Um sentimento de aversão por alguém. Raiva misturada com desprezo, nojo."_

_"E acha que cada qualificação que deu ao ódio é cabível ao sentimento que tem por Malfoy?"_

Abriu os olhos, as mãos postando-se entre as pernas encolhidas na tentativa de deixá-las mais quentes. Mordeu devagar o interior da boca, sem machucar-se, pensativa. Odiava quando Ginny realmente encarnava a profissional com ela, e tinha que responder as perguntas.

_"Sim."_

_"Você também não acredita nisso."_

Sabia que Ginny precisava fazer o relatório e entregá-lo ao Doutor Alvez, mas aquilo não parecia ser somente para o relatório, ela parecia que estava realmente a analisando, e a Malfoy também. E parecia que estava chegando a algum lugar, onde Hermione não conseguira até aquele momento. Ao final daquela uma hora Ginny parecia contrariada e satisfeita consigo mesma, anotando algumas frases no bloco e puxando a pasta de ambos, anotando o horário da próxima consulta no dia seguinte pela manhã.

_"Espero que amanhã ambos estejam um pouco mais... dispostos. E ao que vejo, é melhor que comecem a se acostumar com as sessões comigo todos os dias. Entregarei meu relatório ao Doutor Alvez hoje, e posso afirmar que as sessões terão mais de uma hora a partir de amanhã. Temos muito o que conversar."_

Hermione sabia que ela queria provocar Malfoy com isso, mas o loiro apenas levantou-se e foi para a porta, vendo o guarda Peter abri-la, esperando-o. Levantou-se também enquanto via a ruiva descansar a pena e piscar para si. Balançou a cabeça. Seriam os vinte e dois dias mais longos de sua vida dentro de Azkaban se fosse passá-los ao lado de Malfoy. Mas tinha que fazer apenas mais uma coisa. Somente mais uma.

* * *

_panting and weak_

"Maldita sangue-ruim. Maldita traidora." Draco murmurou para si mesmo, cobrindo-se e fechando os olhos querendo dormir o mais cedo possível para não ficar a pensar na Granger ou na Weasley. Pensou em que quarenta e sete dias para finalmente ter algum direito de defesa decente passariam rápidos, mas seriam os mais amaldiçoados de toda sua vida. Apertou os olhos ainda mais, as mãos no rosto, a palma sentindo a barba por fazer. Precisava da Weasley e do relatório favorável de Alvez ou somente a declaração de Snape não lhe livraria daquelas paredes. _Quarenta e sete dias._ Eram apenas quarenta e sete dias.

* * *

_we must measure_

**Dia 08 - Abril, 29, 2006**

"Excelente trabalho." O médico disse observando o relatório e colocando-o em sua mesa, mirando a ruiva parada em pé à sua frente. "Pode estender a consulta deles para duas horas. É mais do que necessário e você fez um excelente trabalho." Ginny sorriu.

"Eles vão acabar falando. Mas queria tentar o confronto." Disse pensativa vendo o médico à sua frente recostar-se na cadeira e observá-la com atenção, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

"Para alguém tão jovem em análises, está a pensar como um verdadeiro veterano."

"Então, acha que seria certo fazê-los se confrontarem?"

"Não na sessão de hoje. Mova mais terra sobre os sentimentos e comece com os crimes. Faça-os enfrentarem-se na próxima semana."

Ginny concordou, descruzando os braços e ficando pensativa. Lembrando-se de que ficara a noite passada a pensar sobre algo e que queria dizer ao Doutor.

"Hermione saí em vinte e um dias para a audiência. Dará o parecer ou enviará um representante?"

"Eu mesmo irei."

"Malfoy tem apenas quarenta e seis dias também, Snape falará na audiência. Acha que..."

"Ginny, Malfoy já cumpriu parte da pena dele, tem o mesmo direito que Hermione de estar em condicional."

"Então, isso significa que falará a favor dele?"

"Falarei o que vimos dele aqui. Foram sete anos o observando, e agora você verá ainda mais."

Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça, mexendo na ponta dos cabelos. Tivera a falsa esperança de que Doutor Alvez fosse dizer que Malfoy ainda não estava pronto para sair, que ainda era considerado um psicopata perigoso para a sociedade. Mas sabia que a verdade era que o único problema dele era com Hermione; sem o Dark Lord ou os pais para o influenciarem, Malfoy era um rapaz perdido. Respirou fundo, despedindo-se e saindo da sala do médico, pensando na próxima sessão, que seria em minutos.

Faria com que Hermione e Malfoy enfrentassem o que fizeram, e os veria falando sobre isso. Naquele momento teria que deixar Hermione sozinha com o plano dela, e apenas ser a médica de ambos. Enquanto andava pelo corredor segurou o anel de Hermione por cima da blusa de frio, apertando-o na palma, sentindo a pedra azul marcando sua pele. Tinha razões suficientes para acreditar que Hermione conseguiria o que queria, e que tudo acabaria bem. De um modo ou de outro. Entrou em seu consultório, os olhos atentos à mesa, onde deixara o gravador que pegara de volta com a morena. Gravaria as sessões a partir de hoje, sem que eles soubessem. Aquilo acabaria por lhe dar problemas se alguém descobrisse, mas precisava estudar as sessões quando chegasse em casa, confiar somente em sua mente, já não estava dando certo.

Rebobinou a fita, colocando o aparelho atrás da pilha de pastas, escondido da vista dos pacientes e assim que ouviu a primeira batida na porta, apertou "record' e levantou-se. Seria realmente mais uma vez um campo de batalha.

* * *

_predicts the violence that is yet to come_

"Sem insultos, Malfoy." Ouviu a ruiva falar por detrás da mesa. Não que estivesse olhando-a, na verdade, seus olhos cinza estavam focados em Granger já se faziam minutos. Tudo começou com um comentário dela e fitou-a, respondendo e a viu olhá-lo. E começaram a discutir, primeiro sobre como eram no colégio, após como comportaram-se na Guerra e como cada lado estava errado em suas crenças, e se a Weasley não o tivesse cortado no meio da frase teria dito realmente tudo que achava que Granger era e o que pensava sobre os crimes que ela cometera.

"Não insultei ninguém, Weasley, apenas disse a verdade."

"Só para você é a verdade, ou não reparou?" Ouviu a voz da morena novamente e virou seu rosto para ela, observando-a. Sentiu as mãos coçarem, as cordas apertadas novamente por cima do blusão.

"É a minha verdade que interessa. A sua verdade não me importa." Respondeu enquanto via os olhos castanhos lhe mirando dentro dos seus olhos cinza. Granger estava com essa mania idiota de olhá-lo dentro dos olhos; já tinha decorado quantas linhas pretas cada íris dela tinha com isso. "Ou minha verdade importa pra você?"

Viu-a passar a ponta da língua pelos lábios, vendo como eles estavam avermelhados, como o lábio inferior já estava a ficar machucado. Era estranho observar Granger por tanto tempo e perceber isso. Desviou os olhos dos lábios dela, subindo novamente para os olhos.

"A única verdade que me importa é a que existe. Não a minha, não a sua. A verdade apenas." Viu-a respirando devagar, como se tudo aquilo que tivessem discutido não a afetasse.

"Claro, Granger." Malfoy disse, observando-a mover-se na poltrona, a calça era apertada nas pernas, mostrando o contorno e não se lembrava de nunca ter reparado antes nas pernas de Granger. Mordeu o lábio, voltando a atenção para os olhos dela; que agora o examinavam com mais atenção do que antes. "E qual seria essa verdade?"

"A de que mesmo que você me odeie, me despreze, ou qualquer dessas palavras que tem pra escolher, nenhuma delas tira o peso de que você não matou meus pais por ódio. Assim como não matei seu pai por vingança." A viu respirando fundo, as palavras saiam lentas e pareciam deixar um gosto amargo na boca dela, vendo os lábios dela contorcerem cada vez que a palavra 'matou' ou 'matei' saía. Era como se a língua dela já não conseguisse deixar os lábios e contorná-los, como se algo fosse deixar um gosto ainda mais amargo por ali. "Você fez o que tinha que fazer, eram ordens. Eu fiz o que tive que fazer, eram ordens."

"Minhas ordens eram do Dark Lord. De quem eram as suas?"

_we are just a part of this machine and its endless stream_

Draco sentia seu sangue correr rápido pelas veias, a tatuagem gasta em seu ante-braço esquerdo parecia queimar a cada vez que se citava o nome de Voldemort, mesmo que isso já não fosse possível. Claro, Granger tinha razão naquilo, não havia matado os pais dela por ódio ao sangue ou por serem Muggles, ou por serem os pais dela; eles apenas estavam no atentado ao café na hora errada, no lugar errado. Mas ela não recebera ordens de Potter para matar seu pai; não, ela o matara por vingança. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, mesmo que os fios estivessem presos novamente.

"Minhas mesmas. Eu deveria matar fosse quem fosse que tentasse algo contra minha vida ou contra minha honra."

Draco percebeu que nem mesmo a Weasley respirava na sala. Tudo era silêncio enquanto sentia as palavras de Granger escorrer por sua mente. Olhou-a dentro dos olhos, vendo-a fazer o mesmo, firme, sem desviar nem por um segundo. A boca estava em uma linha reta, as mãos espalmadas no próprio colo, o peito descia e subia devagar, respirando sem realmente fazer nenhum mínimo som. Ela realmente havia falado o que estava pensando?

"Granger, o que você disse?" Sentia sua garganta fechando. Nunca aceitaria isso, nunca aceitaria que Lucius tentara ou fizera algo com alguém como ela. Não por ela ser quem era, mas por ela ter sua idade, por ela ser uma garota na época, e que coisas assim era repugnantes. Ele poderia não pensar duas vezes - antigamente - ao matar muggles, mas... não, aquilo simplesmente não era possível.

"Você entendeu." Viu-a desviar os olhos para a médica atrás da mesa, e olhou para baixo, sua mente extremamente silenciosa. Se Lucius fora capaz de fazer algo assim, o que mais ele teria feito? Se algo tão baixo, tão repugnante quanto violentar alguém estava na lista de coisas a fazer de Lucius, Draco tinha plena certeza de que agora, o sentimento de ódio de Granger, não mudara, mas diminuíra drasticamente. Continuou com seus olhos fitando o chão do consultório; nunca admitiria isso, mas sabia que Granger entendera perfeitamente sua reação.

"Malfoy?" Ouviu a voz irritante daquela ruiva e apenas levantou a cabeça minimamente, olhando-a de debaixo, vendo-a anotar algo no bloco de notas. "Deseja falar algo mais?" Apenas balançou a cabeça, negando. "Ótimo. A sessão hoje foi realmente interessante." Draco levantou uma sobrancelha a isso, mas não disse mais nada. Queria livrar-se daquelas cordas logo, queria descontar sua raiva nas paredes de sua cela. "Granger, quer dizer mais alguma coisa?"

Olhou pelo canto dos olhos a morena mover a cabeça para os lados, negando. Granger ainda estava séria, mas algo no rosto dela parecia ter desaparecido. Algo no queixo dela parecia ter aliviado, e sabia o que era. O alívio de saber que agora ele teria que carregar o peso de saber que Lucius Malfoy tentara estuprá-la, mas não conseguira porque ela o matara. Desviou seus olhos do rosto dela, olhando novamente para o chão, ouvindo a pena da Weasley raspando no bloco de notas e nas pastas deles, marcando a próxima consulta.

"Sei que o que vou dizer agora será o cúmulo, mas será melhor para a sessão de amanhã se vocês... conversassem." Os músculos de seu pescoço arderam com a rapidez que levantou o pescoço, a pele esticando-se. A Weasley deveria estar brincando, preferia passar novamente o inferno que passara com a abstinência das poções. E aparentemente, pelo olhar de Weasley sobre si, ela sabia de sua resposta. "Eu disse que sabia que achariam que era o cúmulo, mas será mais fácil para a próxima sessão amanhã. Acreditem."

"Isso é algum caso onde você realmente acha que vamos nos desculpar e nos abraçar, rindo e conversando como velhos amigos?" Draco perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha loira para ela, vendo-a recostar-se na cadeira giratória, observando-o atentamente antes de respirar fundo e responder.

_the air is shifting while its lifting force fools gravity_

"Malfoy, por nada acredito que algum dia vocês vão ser amigos, nem ao menos companheiros ou algo que se possa considerar uma proximidade. Na verdade, quero que enfrentem-se. Se nunca falarem o que sentem, e pensam, nunca vão saber o que o outro pode querer."

"E se eu não quiser mais nada?"

Olhou para Granger, a frase dela implicava que ela já havia conseguido o que queria; o que seria? Voltou seus olhos para a Weasley, vendo-a sorrir pelo canto da boca, sentindo-se muito profissional daquele modo.

"Todos queremos mais de nossos... inimigos. Sempre queremos algo. Porém, vocês estão trancados aqui até segunda ordem, e não podem apenas atacarem-se, porque convenhamos, seria uma viagem de ida para o isolamento e uma anotação na ficha." Levantou a sobrancelha para os dois. "Não acho que seja seguro para nenhum dos dois ter isso na ficha agora." Draco percebeu que não era somente sua audiência que estava aproximando-se. "Então, usem esse tempo no banho de sol de hoje para... trocarem palavras. Educadas e civilizadas."

Malfoy sentiu que aquela última parte fora direcionada para si, mas deu de ombros, levantando-se e querendo sair dali logo. Se tivesse que ficar mais algum tempo na presença de Granger terminaria de comer os cantos dos lábios, que já estava mastigando com seus dentes afiados desde que ela contara sobre Lucius. Peter estava esperando-o do lado de fora, e andou pelo corredor rápido, atravessando as portas de aço e sendo colocado em sua cela, as mãos sendo libertadas. E sangue brotou dos ferimentos nos nós em seus dedos. Bateu nas paredes, descontando sua raiva, sua frustração, tudo na parede. A mente ainda girando nas palavras de Granger enquanto a ouvi passar pelo corredor e sendo trancada na cela ao lado.

_"Eu deveria matar fosse quem fosse que tentasse algo contra minha vida ou contra minha honra."_

Quis gritar, quis continuar a bater as mãos na parede de pedras molhadas, mas de nada adiantaria. Deixou o corpo escorrer até o chão, sentando-se com as costas na parede fria. Seus olhos fecharam-se, as mãos latejavam. Teria que pensar em tudo que acreditava, Granger acabara de ferrar sua vida novamente.

_but we are equally destructive_

* * *

**Traduções:**

**Nightwish - Master Passion Greed**

Algum dia você fugirá

Culpe-a, Tenha-a, Mate-a

É um desperdício pensar em você de novo

Quem infernos é você pra me dizer

com ânsia e fraco.

**After Forever - Equally Destructive**

Nós devemos tomar medidas

Prediz a violência que ainda está por vir

Nós somos apenas parte desse mecanismo e seu fluxo eterno

O ar está mudando enquanto sua força de levantamento engana a gravidade

Mas nós somos igualmente destrutivos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** _A contagem de dias foi feita com um calendário, e os dias também são colocados corretamente, pode pegar um calendário de 2006 e conferir. Só comentei isso pra constar mesmo. ;D_

_Pessoas, você comentaram, e eu postarei um capítulo por dia, pq a fic está terminada e agora faltam apenas mais quatro capítulos e revelações e coisas para nos fazer pensar. Não esqueçam de comentar e recomendem a fic, hein? ;D __Outra coisa, não achem que será uma típica fic DHr, não será, tá? No primeiro capítulo eu avisei, problemas psicológicos, sexo e outras coisas. _

_Cora, amo-te por betar super rápido._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

_trying to find air to breathe again_

**Dia 9 - Abril, 30, 2006**

Passou na frente da cela dele, vendo-o também ser amarrado pelos punhos, os olhos seguindo os seus ao encontrarem-se. Respirou fundo.

_"Isso não é conversa."_

_"Quarenta e seis."_

_"Vinte e um."_

_"Sua honra..."_

_"Intacta."_

Vira nas mãos dele o ódio que plantara. Vira que ele descontara toda a raiva do ato horrível que o pai dele tentara contra ela nas paredes, machucando as mãos. Abaixou a cabeça, entrando no corredor dos consultórios. Respirou fundo novamente; como era possível que ontem estivesse tão frio e hoje estivesse tão quente? Chegou à sala de Ginny, viu-a parada na porta, olhando-a com um sorriso feliz de verdade, os braços cruzados por cima da blusa vermelha de alças finas e do jaleco branco impecável.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia." Respondeu, observando como ela ainda sorria daquele modo. "Aconteceu algo?"

"Não posso estar feliz? Obrigada, Malakil." Viu-a sorrir para o guarda, que afastou-se e a ruiva a levou para dentro da sala. Viu que o fio de prata estava à mostra e seu anel estava escondido dentro da blusa. Sentou-se na costumeira poltrona de couro marrom, vendo Ginny sorridente ir para trás da mesa e colocar os braços nessa, entrelaçando os dedos e olhando dentro de seus olhos. "Então, sobre o que falaram?"

Girou os olhos castanhos, recostando-se na poltrona, cruzando as pernas. Desejou que o uniforme não fosse composto somente por: calça, camiseta de manga, camiseta regata e blusão de frio. Precisava de um shorts. O calor daquele dia estava definitivamente impossível; como era possível o tempo mudar tanto? Respirou fundo movendo as mãos amarradas, passando devagar as pontas dos dedos na calça, sentindo o tecido.

"Não conversamos." Respondeu; não estava mentindo, aquilo não foi uma conversa.

_"Quando sair, vou matar algumas pessoas."_

_"Vamos nos ver aqui, então."_

_with face value wisdom and happy lies_

Sorriu de sua própria frase. Ginny viu isso, sorrindo ainda mais e inclinando-se levemente na mesa, querendo mesmo saber sobre o que eles tinham conversado.

"Troca de palavras, Ginny." Explicou, porém, a ruiva desviou os olhos alegres de Hermione, observando a porta, onde Malfoy estava parado.

"Entre e sente-se, Malfoy." Hermione balançou a cabeça enquanto sentia o calor em seus ombros descobertos. Ginny sorriu para Malfoy, e continuou sorrindo quando levantou-se para fechar a porta. Parecia que algo extremamente interessante tinha acontecido, não era só pelo fato de que ela e Malfoy haviam conversado; não poderia ser.

"Pois bem, eu soube que ontem trocaram algumas palavras durante o banho de sol." Pelo canto do olho viu Malfoy dar de ombros. Ginny sorriu e Hermione quis realmente ter ficado em silêncio ontem, aquilo ainda não havia terminado, tinha certeza. "Como conseguimos resolver e esclarecer bases ontem, hoje podemos seguir em frente."

Draco viu quando a ruiva pegou as pastas na pilha ao canto, abrindo a sua primeiro, olhando-a e virando algumas páginas, anotando algo. A viu fazer a mesma coisa com a pasta da Granger, e então puxar o bloco e deixá-lo na mesa com a pena. "Acho que podemos começar com o básico, não? Que tal Hogwarts?"

Recostou-se na poltrona, olhando Granger remexer-se desconfortável na poltrona dela. Olhou-a, a morena estava de regata, assim como ele; o calor estava infernal. Até mesmo o café da manhã estava insuportável de se ingerir. Via as mãos dela a moverem-se por sobre a calça desbotada, via o modo como a pele estava brilhante, como se houvesse passado algum desses produtos femininos que deixavam a pele com brilho, mas sabia que era suor. Os cabelos dela estavam presos, os ombros à mostra; nunca vira Granger tão à mostra.

"Malfoy?" Ginny sorriu, percebera como Malfoy estava fitando Hermione, e isso pareceu acontecer com a morena, que assim que percebeu que ele não respondera da primeira vez, olhou-o, e o viu lhe mirando sério. Sorriu ainda mais ao vê-lo lhe fitar sério, como que nervoso por ter sido pego olhando Hermione. "Fale sobre Hogwarts. O que o levou a odiar tanto Hermione naquela época?"

"Ela ser uma... ter nascido muggle."

As sobrancelhas de Ginny quase desapareceram por debaixo da franja em sua testa tanto que ela as elevou; Malfoy tinha mudado a frase no meio, e Hermione sabia que não fora a única surpresa com isso pela expressão no rosto da ruiva. Virou o rosto para ele, olhando-o fixamente, sem importar-se se ele acharia aquilo estranho. Por um momento, a sessão tornou-se extremamente interessante.

"E... mesmo depois de Hermione provar-se extremamente inteligente, ainda sentia ódio dela? Mesmo que ela fosse igual a você em níveis de inteligência?"

Malfoy ponderou. Poderia responder, poderia ser sincero, sabia que a Weasley veria isso, seria uma mudança em sua ficha, pesaria para o lado certo na balança na hora de lhe libertarem dali há quarenta e cinco dias. Não mentir, não enganar, não ser o mesmo por duas horas poderia lhe trazer benefícios. E a resposta não seria totalmente mentira; mordeu o lábio, puxando uma pele que estava quase solta. Granger era inteligente, sempre vira isso, e sempre sentira certa inveja, estava acostumado a ser o mais inteligente entre os seus. O fato dela ter nascido muggle lhe incomodava, mas nada comparava-se ao fato de que Granger era inteligente, amiga do único garoto que recusara-se a ser seu amigo - e era amigo dela - e uma das únicas garotas em Hogwarts que não suspirava quando ele passava. Isso feria o ego de qualquer garoto acostumado a ter qualquer uma e qualquer coisa. Puxou com os dentes outra pele de seu lábio inferior, mexendo-se na poltrona e só então respondendo.

"A inteligência dela me incomodava. Muito." Não virou-se, não olhou para o lado para ver se Granger o estava olhando ainda. Apenas queria responder e sair dali. "Entre outras coisas."

_they don't have to understand you_

_be still_

* * *

**Dia 10 - Maio, 01, 2006**

"Além dos dias, conta as horas?"

Olhou para cima, o sol deixando-o cego por alguns segundos, e então viu quem estava próximo de si. Abaixou a cabeça, fechando e abrindo os olhos para fazê-los voltarem ao normal. Estava sentado no chão, observando a movimentação no pátio: vinte e cinco presos por vez no banho de sol. Joelhos erguidos, braços nos joelhos, o rosto abaixado, mas sabia que isso não significava que queria ser deixado em paz; Granger não sabia o que era isso.

_do you teach me while I'm here?_

"Exatamente como você." Respondeu olhando-a sentar-se a seu lado, na mesma posição. As mãos com os dedos entrelaçados. Olhou-a com os olhos semi-cerrados por causa do sol mais forte naquele dia. "Tentando virar santa?"

"Dificilmente." Inclinou a cabeça levemente, fechando os olhos, sentindo suor escorrer por suas costas; o banho seria a maior diversão do dia depois desse sol. "Apenas..." Deu de ombros, virando minimamente o rosto, olhando-o com os olhos semi-cerrado também. "Você disse coisas estranhas hoje."

"Apenas falando o que acho."

"Certeza?"

"Absoluta."

Hermione ponderou. Malfoy nunca seria assim, nunca falaria nada do que falou, nunca diria a verdade sobre seus sentimentos, fosse ódio ou não. Engoliu em seco, ele estava sorrindo pelo canto da boca, e talvez nunca houvesse reparado, mas Malfoy tinha apenas um modo de sorrir: os lábios se repuxavam para o canto esquerdo, quase nenhum dente aparecia, a bochecha levantava levemente e a sobrancelha, clara e fina, do mesmo lado levantava-se também. O que aquele sorriso dizia? Porque ele existia, e somente ele?

"Querendo virar santo?"

"Dificilmente."

Viu-a fechar os olhos, virando a cabeça para a frente, o nariz levemente empinado. A pele dele estava avermelhando no nariz e nas bochechas, mas ela estava sorrindo mesmo assim. Sorrindo de que?

"Quem vai matar quando sair?"

"Um com toda certeza, é o Potter." Viu-a balançando a cabeça, ainda de olhos fechados, ainda sorrindo levemente. Viu pelo canto do olho uma gota de suor descer pela nuca dela; observou-a até vê-la desaparecer para dentro da camiseta regata. Voltou os olhos para o rosto dela; ainda na mesma posição. "Talvez o Weasley, e... você, claro."

"Claro." A voz dela saiu divertida e Draco não entendeu onde a graça estava.

"Não acredita?"

_do you bury me when I'm gone?_

"Você não perguntou minha lista." Disse virando o rosto para ele, abrindo os olhos e esperando que ele lhe perguntasse. Viu-o morder o lábio e arrancar uma pele solta dali mais uma vez.

"Quem vai matar?"

"Você."

Miraram-se seriamente por vários minutos. Ambos sabiam que seria real, se já não tivessem desistido da idéia assim que a disseram.

* * *

_no matter how you'll play this game_

**Dia 28 - Maio, 19, 2006**

"Tem certeza?" Alvez olhou dentro dos olhos de Ginny, sério.

"Consegue isso?" Perguntou remexendo na barra da própria saia, mordendo o lábio.

"Sim. Mas..."

"Faça então, por favor." O médico demorou alguns segundos para assentir, e isso colocou um sorriso no rosto da ruiva.

* * *

"Mais que merda!" Ecoou pela cela, e então percebeu que não era a sua. Parou de virar-se na cama, engolindo em seco e tendo a plena certeza de que aquele calor a tinha feito ficar louca. Desvirou-se na cama, parando de fazer barulho e só então prestando atenção que ouvia outra pessoa revirando-se na cama. Ficou vários minutos apenas escutando, e se fechasse os olhos, conseguiriam ver Draco Malfoy revirando-se na cama e lutando contra o lençol, sentindo o mesmo calor que ela. Sorriu. _"Tudo que me acontecesse de ruim, é pouco."_ A frase que ele dissera alguns dias atrás ecoou em sua mente.

"Malfoy?" Testou achando impossível que ele fosse escutar, talvez somente o feitiço na cela dele estivesse falhando. Mordeu o lábio, com força, esperando. Fechou os olhos e sorriu para si mesma enquanto balançava a cabeça. É claro que ele não iria escutá-la. Respirou fundo, querendo pensar em qualquer coisa, menos no lençol que estava colando em suas pernas nuas de tão quente que estava dentro da cela.

"Granger?!"

Abriu os olhos e levantou, sentando-se na cama, olhando a parede que era a mesma parede da cela de Malfoy. Era possível que ele a tivesse ouvido e chamado? Passou a língua nos lábios, respirando fundo e ajoelhou-se na cama, aproximando o rosto da parede.

"Malfoy?"

"Ok, nós vamos ficar nessa até amanhã desse jeito." Ele respondeu e Hermione sorriu, revirando os olhos. "Você fez isso?"

"E como é que eu faria isso?"

"Pedindo para a Weasley." Hermione apoiou as mãos na parede da cela, encostando a testa na pedra fria, deixando-a que a refrescasse um pouco. Sorriu da frase dele, era sempre a mesma coisa; se ela era amiga de Ginny, ele achava que ela poderia ter regalias.

"Não sou tão influente assim."

"Imagino que não mesmo."

Draco sorriu pelo canto da boca ao ouvir o riso baixo dela. Aquilo era estranho. Estava sentado em sua cama, sem camisa, prestes a tirar a calça, querendo deitar no chão de tanto calor quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado baixo. Olhou para a porta, não vendo ninguém, então percebeu que era da cela ao lado que viera o som. Sentou-se, olhando as pedras frias e decidindo testar sua teoria; se ouvia Granger, talvez ela o ouvisse. A chamou e teve resposta.

Encostou as costas nas pedras firas, feliz por refrescar um pouco seu corpo, não era possível que ainda estivesse calor daquele jeito naquele país. Respirou fundo, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido para poder escutar Granger na outra cela.

"Amanhã?"

"Amanhã." Ela respondeu, e foi como se conseguisse ver o sorriso nas palavras dela. balançou a cabeça.

"Pena, estava divertindo-me com você nas terapias."

Ouviu-a dar risada baixo outra vez. Não que fosse total mentira, discutir com Granger nas terapias, acabou virando costume, e isso era uma das melhores partes do dia; ter o que fazer de verdade. Com ela fora dali, seria simplesmente irritar a Weasley. Respirou fundo, encostando a cabeça nas mãos, passando os dedos pelos fios presos.

_you wonder why, our last goodbye_

"Espero você lá fora." A voz dela atravessou a parede baixa, e Malfoy virou o rosto olhando as pedras, como se por ali pudesse vê-la. "Pra te matar." Sorriu balançando a cabeça, por um momento imaginou... Nada. Não imaginou nada.

"Cuidado, Granger, eu posso sair e matar você primeiro."

"Realmente duvido disso, Malfoy."

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas pensando. Para Hermione o dia da liberdade era amanhã, para Malfoy a possível liberdade viria em vinte e cinco dias. Pensou seriamente sobre isso; se não conseguisse a liberdade condicional, como ficaria? Hermione afastou esse pensamento ao mesmo tempo que Malfoy.

"O que vai fazer primeiro?"

"Tomar um banho sozinho." Deu risada disso, somente Malfoy mesmo para lembrar-se de banho naquele momento. "E você?"

"Comer uma tigela cheia de batatas fritas e uma barra de chocolate." Disse sentindo a boca salivar, o coração acelerando pela simplesmente menção de que poderia comer tudo aquilo em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Não conseguiu parar de sorrir. "Lembre-me quando sair de que preciso bater em você com a maior força que conseguir encontrar em mim, ok?"

"Essa violência teria motivo?" Ouviu o sorriso na voz dele, aquele sorriso de lado, marca registrada de Draco Malfoy.

"Sim." Sorriu, desencostando-se da parede, sentando-se e só então prendendo os cabelos, para deitar-se.

"E qual seria?"

"Eu ainda te odeio. E quero que continue assim." Sorriu.

_will I just tell you to give up?_

* * *

**Dia 29 - Maio, 20, 2006**

"Apresente-se todas sextas-feira para seu Oficial da Condicional. Pode ir, Srta. Granger."

Hermione assentiu e virou-se, saindo da sala da audiência, andando um pouco mais devagar para Alastor acompanhá-la e não precisar forçar tanto a perna. Não queria dizer nada, não enquanto não estivesse fora do Ministério, não enquanto não visse a rua e as pessoas, carros e plantas. Respirou fundo, arrumando a camisa de botões e a saia, seu salto alto ecoando pelos corredores ainda vazios daquele departamento.

Alastor também não disse nada, mas percebia os olhos dele em si, o conhecia, sabia que ele estava lhe vigiando. Queria entender o por quê, mas não queria ao mesmo tempo. Só queria sair dali, afastar-se dos sete anos mais longos de sua vida. Subiram no elevador, Hermione observava tudo, seus olhos estavam vivos e independentes; queria ver tudo outra vez. Sorriu para si mesma; liberdade. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, soltando-os, deixando-os cair em suas costas, livres. Saiu do elevador, Moody a seu lado; e quando o olhou, percebeu que era a primeira vez que o via sorrir. Um mínimo, sombrio e distorcido sorriso, mas era um sorriso; sorriu também.

"Para onde?" Perguntou para ele, talvez ele tivesse que deixá-la em algum lugar, saber onde ela estava para o caso de algo acontecer. Balançou a cabeça, não queria pensar assim. Não mais.

"Para o The Leaky Cauldron."

_unlock these secrets in me_

Assentiu e entrou na lareira, falando o nome do local e partindo. Chegou ao The Leaky Cauldron, olhando para os lados e vendo o local completamente às escuras; era cedo demais. Saiu da lareira, virando-se e esperando por Moody aparecer, mas então velas ascenderam por todo o recinto. Olhou ao redor de si, quase caindo dos saltos ao ver uma multidão de pessoas a esperando.

"Bem vinda." Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo e Hermione entendera porque de Moody a querer levar para lá. Não era para que ficasse em um lugar onde ele a colocara no caso de algo acontecer, mas sim porque estavam a preparar uma festa para ela.

Não houve tempo, não houve modo, as lágrimas riscaram seu rosto, a dor tomou conta de sua mente, e suas pernas cederam; mas mãos fortes a seguraram. Olhou-o nos olhos, abraçou seu corpo, chorou em seu ombro; o amava tanto que nem mesmo sete anos foram capazes de diminuir isso. Sentia as mãos de Harry apertando-a, segurando-a com força, o corpo dele - maior e mais forte - a sustentava sem grande dificuldade. Quis sorrir e quis chorar; a vida era injusta.

_"Se fosse justa, não teria graça."_ Sorriu enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto, Malfoy tinha total razão ao dizer isso para ela.

"Parecia que o dia de hoje não chegava." Harry disse baixo, os lábios tocando o ouvido dela, as mãos ainda a apertando. E Hermione sentia-se bem, como há muito não conseguia. Afastou o rosto do ombro dele, mirando as íris mais verdes que já vira.

"Parecia que hoje não chegava, e espero que não passe tão rápido."

Logo braços e beijos foram substituindo os braços de Harry pelos de outras pessoas, e a família Weasley inteira estava lá, amigos como Luna, Neville e outros estavam sorrindo e esperando-a. Chorou, sorriu, moveu-se pela mesa onde todos sentaram-se, conversou, escutou novidades; evitou deixar a mente vagar de volta para Azkaban. E focou-se em Ginny quando a ruiva levantou-se, andando até si, olhando-a com um sorriso que chegava aos olhos verdes.

"Eu disse que guardava até que saísse."

_do you feel what I feel?_

Mais lágrimas riscaram seu rosto claro e já manchado; o fio de prata com o anel que seus pais deram. Ginny colocou em si, e quando o sentiu em seu pescoço, tocando sua pele, sorriu. Era uma parte deles em si, e que nunca iria embora. Fechou os olhos, passando a ponta dos dedos no objeto pendurado pelo fio, sentindo a pedra, sentindo a prata. Respirou fundo, um alívio diferente do alívio de estar livre invadindo seu peito, enchendo-a de uma alegria diferente.

"Mione?" Aquela voz. Abriu os olhos, virando de lado na cadeira, olhando-o agachado perto de si. Aquele azul que prometera lhe esperar.

"Ron." O abraçou mais uma vez, dessa vez, de verdade. Respirou o perfume dele, sentindo as costas dele por debaixo de suas mãos, levantou-se. Ron estava tão alto que ele a tirou do chão, a apertou contra ele, e Hermione sorriu, chorou e percebeu: ainda faltava algo.

* * *

Mirou a mesa do Doutor Alvez, após ter ouvido que a sessão da terapia seria com ele naquele dia, pois a médica dele pedira folga para recepcionar a amiga que recebera a condicional. Quis sorrir em deboche, não teria uma festa quando saísse dali, mas Granger estava na dela naquele exato momento. Entrelaçou os dedos, recostando-se na poltrona, observando o médico e esperando que ele começasse com as mesmas perguntas de sempre.

"Conversou com Granger ontem à noite?"

Seus lábios lhe traíram, sorriram sozinhos. Então, eles permitiram aquilo. Eles deram a oportunidade de conversar pela última vez com Granger. Recostou-se ainda mais na poltrona, esticando as pernas e mirando o médico - que parecia extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo - à sua frente. Balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Nos ameaçamos, serve?"

"Ela o ameaçou? De quê?" Alvez parecia genuinamente curioso, mas estava ainda sorridente.

"De morte." Inclinou a cabeça, seus cabelos soltando-se e caindo em seu ombro. Observou como Alvez sorriu e anotou algo em seu pasta. "Eu também. Planejamos um para o outro uma morte rápida e limpa."

"E porque querem se matar? Já não passaram dessa fase durante as terapias?"

Draco riu baixo, balançando a cabeça e olhando o médico levantar uma sobrancelha curioso. "Granger e eu nunca nos acertaremos, sempre vamos nos odiar. Podemos falar o que achamos, conversar, trocar insultos... mas a primeira oportunidade de lançar um Avada um no outro, será a última." Disse isso calmo e sorrindo, sem contar ao médico que não era verdade a parte sobre matá-la, mas não diria isso nunca. Se Granger morresse, tudo que tinha no mundo para tentar odiar, deixaria de existir e então... não teria nada. _Nada_.

_the message is written, the meaning is missing_

Viu quando o médico o mirou sério, analisando sua frase, examinando seu rosto. Ele não seria enganado facilmente, e Draco sabia disso. Inclinou o rosto para o lado novamente, uma sobrancelha levantada, as mãos batendo de leve nas coxas cobertas pelo tecido desbotado da calça do uniforme. Vinte e quatro dias e teria a oportunidade de vestir algo diferente. Somente esse pensamento já o deixou com um sorriso diferente no rosto. Alvez percebeu e anotou furiosamente várias linhas em sua pasta. Queria saber quem ele poderia matar para colocar a mão naquela pasta e ler tudo que já fora escrito sobre si. Balançou a cabeça, querendo afastar qualquer pensamento assim; queria pensar na liberdade.

"Snape parece estar disposto a entregar lembranças valiosas e precisas que lhe darão passe livre para a condicional." Alvez comentou enquanto parava de escrever e Draco assentiu. Aquilo é o que mais esperava desde que ouvira a três anos que Snape tornara-se um irrecuperável. "Tem receio de que isso talvez não dê certo?"

Pensou bem antes de responder, Alvez o estava testando, querendo saber o quanto estava desesperado para sair. Aprumou-se na poltrona, os olhos cinza - agora tempestade - colados aos olhos do médico. "Essas lembranças vão dar a minha condicional. Afinal, mostram certas coisas que eu _não_ fiz e fui acusado de fazer."

"Vai se importar de apresentar-se toda sexta-feira ao Oficial da Condicional?"

"Se for somente isso, farei cantando, se necessário." Alvez deu uma risada espontânea e Draco balançou a cabeça; algumas pessoas riam de qualquer coisa. Alvez anotou mais algumas linhas.

"Acha que Granger o visitará?"

A pergunta ficou suspensa no ar; porque ele havia voltado à Granger? O que aquilo tinha de importante para sua avaliação de condicional? Remexeu as mãos, mordeu o lábio, procurando uma pele solta; não encontrou. Respirou fundo, sério.

"Não."

"Eu acho diferente." Draco também, mas nunca diria. _Nunca_.

_can you tell me what it means?_

* * *

**Traduções:**

******Flyleaf - Again**

Tento encontrar ar para respirar novamente

Como enfrentar sabedoria valorosa e alegres mentiras

Eles não têm que entender você, Fique quieto

******Metallica - I Disappear**

Você me ensina enquanto eu estiver aqui?

Você me enterra quando eu tiver partido?

******Lacuna Coil - The Game**

Não importa como você jogará este jogo

Você quer saber porque, nosso último adeus

Eu vou dizer para você desistir?

******P.O.D. - Sleeping Awake**

Destrave estes segredos em mim

Você sente o que eu sinto?

A mensagem está escrita, o significado está faltando

Você pode me dizer o que significa?


	5. Capítulo 5

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, vocês comentaram mais e eu adorei. Cá está o capítulo 5. Espero que gostem. Valeu por todos os comentários. De verdade. Esse capítulo é M, não gosta? Tchau!_

_Cora, amo-te por betar super rápido._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_another sacrifice to make us pure_

**Dia 30 - Maio, 21, 2006**

Sentou-se no banco, seus olhos correndo pela madeira, observando onde estava descascado. Era pequeno, era ridículo, mas era tudo. Correu os dedos da mão livre pela madeira, tirando mais um pouco da tinta; abrindo a boca e mordendo um pedaço do sorvete que estava na mão. Fechou os olhos sentindo o creme derreter em sua boca, os pedaços de chocolate colarem-se em sua língua, derretendo mais devagar. Sorriu. Era pequeno, era ridículo e também era tudo. Foram sete anos pagando por seu crime, foram sete anos afastando as pessoas, foram sete anos pensando em somente uma coisa: Lucius Malfoy morto.

Abriu os olhos, a mão que estava no banco da praça no centro de Londres, correndo seus cabelos soltos, jogando-os para trás, tirando-os dos ombros. O sol não estava tão quente quanto no outro dia, mas estava de blusa de alças, queria sentir o vento de verdade na pele. Respirou fundo, mordeu mais um pedaço do sorvete, olhando as crianças correndo das mães que tentavam levá-las embora porque estava ficando tarde. Sorriu e olhou no relógio de pulso, vendo que eram quase _5:45_. Mordeu mais um pedaço do sorvete, sorrindo enquanto sentia mais creme e mais chocolate derreterem em sua língua, devagar. Pensou nas coisas que ainda queria fazer; e nas que tinha feito.

Na noite anterior Ron insistira que ela fosse dormir n'A Toca, mas não foi, iria para a casa de seus pais na Londres muggle e bateu o pé, até que conseguiu. E apesar de achar que a dor de ir para a casa fechada a tanto tempo, vazia e triste, fosse lhe corroer por dentro aos poucos; fora melhor do que esperava. Suas antigas coisas de sempre, antes de presa, estavam lá, e tudo que era de seus pais, estava do mesmo modo que fora deixado no dia em que eles saíram para tomarem um café e comprarem muffins, e nunca mais voltaram. A primeira providência, assim que entrou na casa foi correr para o andar superior e arrancou as roupas no processo, quase caindo na escada. Riu-se ao chegar ao banheiro e entrar no box, ligando o chuveiro e lembrando-se do que Malfoy havia dito; essa seria a primeira coisa que ele faria dentro de vinte e quatro dias.

_you try to tell me you can heal me_

Depois do banho jogou-se na cama e dormiu rapidamente, a sensação de se ter sua cama novamente conseguia livrar a cabeça de qualquer outra coisa. Sorriu, dormira até as duas da tarde daquele dia, e agora estava completamente descansada. Terminou de morder o sorvete, aproveitando cada pequeno pedaço que ia para sua boca, lambendo os lábios e sorrindo enquanto levantava-se. Arrumou a calça jeans no corpo, feliz por estar vestindo outra cor que não branco e preto desbotado. Mexeu os dedos do pé na sandália baixa, feliz por poder usar outro sapato sem ser o sapato de Azkaban.

_Azkaban. Malfoy._

Sabia que em vinte e três dias ele sairia, que ele aproveitaria tudo que poderia aproveitar, assim como ela estava fazendo; mas até lá, o que ele faria sozinho em Azkaban? O mesmo pensamento vinha do lado de dentro da prisão, da cela 29.

* * *

_and you will be the death of me_

Olhou para a parede à sua frente. Era estranho não ter Granger para perturbar seus pensamentos na terapia, era estranho não ver aqueles olhos sempre pacíficos no banho de sol, não poder ameaçar ninguém de coisas que nunca faria. Odiava ser fraco, patético, e estar com o lábio inferior a sangrar no canto esquerdo de tanto apertar o canino e puxar peles inexistentes. Granger ferrara sua vida de várias formas, uma dela fora fazendo parte dela. Não gostava dela, não queria a amizade dela, não queria que ela gostasse de si, mas a rotina que se quebrou de sete anos, virara outra; e não se tira uma rotina como aquela de alguém que já não se tinha nada.

Fechou os olhos, jogando-se deitado, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e respirando fundo. Granger era um caos em sua vida; a odiava, mas não o ódio que achava sentir antes. Não. Esse ódio tinha raízes em outros motivos. Queria ouvir a voz dela, e isso era patético, queria ver os olhos dela, e isso é repugnante, queria sentir o ódio dela - igual ao seu -, e isso era infantil. Não havia motivos certos para sentir a falta - porque era exatamente isso, falta - dela, mas sentia. Era ridículo ficar a esperar a visita dela quando sabia bem que ela não viria. Queria que ela viesse, que fosse apenas para ameaçá-lo, para jogar na cara dele que ela já estava solta e ele não, que ela já tinha a liberdade, e ele não.

Não, era ridículo demais, patético demais, esperar uma visita de uma mulher que nem ao menos gostava de si, que não queria vê-lo fora dali, que achava que merecia cada pequeno segundo que viveu naquele lugar. Mas pensava assim dela também, e mesmo assim, cada momento que pensava, era nela. Era a maldita sangue-ruim metida a sabe-tudo e amiga do Potter ridículo que vinha em sua mente, com seus olhos inteligentes e ameaças para lhe fazer sorrir. Mordeu o lábio machucado apenas para sentir o sangue e dor, distrair-se daqueles pensamentos. Por que Granger tivera que aparecer? Por que Granger tivera que ferrar com sua vida; mais uma vez? Mais _de_ uma vez?

Apertou os dedos contra seus cabelos, querendo entender essa nova obsessão. Era ridículo, era patético, era extremamente imbecil ficar pensando nela. O problema é que Draco sabia bem que não conseguiria, que simplesmente pensaria nela até vê-la novamente. O problema seria _quando_. Deu um soco na parede, os nós dos dedos da mão direita, que estavam curados, abriram-se outra vez. Dessa vez era de raiva, de ódio... de si mesmo.

_but i was confortable inside these walls_

* * *

**Dia 45 - Junho, 5, 2006**

"Malfoy?" Abriu os olhos, mirando o teto. Não respondeu, virou a cabeça, olhando para cima, observando Malakil na porta, olhando-o e sorrindo. "Visita."

Sentou-se devagar, passando as mãos no rosto, olhando para a janela e vendo que não havia sol, o dia era nuvens e frio. Puxou as mangas do blusão de frio até os cotovelos, bocejando, sentindo o lábio inferior rachar onde agora havia um machucado permanente, e até uma linha fina, uma cicatriz, abaixo dele denunciava o estrago que Malfoy fizera nele mesmo. Levantou-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos - os cortou no dia anterior - e andou até a porta; era cedo demais para Malakil estar brincando.

"Já cedo de brincadeira idiota?" Malakil sorriu e balançou a cabeça, Draco afastou-se da porta, indo até sua cama e preparando-se para jogar-se deitado quando ouviu.

_I will not fall, won't let it go_

"Encoste na parede Malfoy, tenho que te levar até a sala de visitas."

Seus olhos cinza tornaram-se tempestade; era sério. Observou a porta abrir-se, viu o guarda ficar embaixo do batente e por alguns segundos ficou sem reação. Sua mente trabalhava rápida enquanto seus dentes trituravam ainda mais o lábio machucado. Deu alguns passos para trás, encostando-se na parede, mas só então lembrando-se de que estava descalço. Avisou Malakil, calçando os sapatos rapidamente, e voltando para a parede, levantando as mãos acima da cabeça e esperando pelas cordas prateadas as juntarem em um aperto sem dor.

Saiu da cela escoltado, pensando em quem talvez fosse, contudo impossível que estivesse certo, mas sua mente jogava apenas uma pessoa para lhe visitar. E mesmo que apenas faltasse dez dias para estar livre, para sair de dentro daquelas paredes, estar entre o mundo novamente, queria vê-la. Antes. Antes de tudo. _Patético. Ridículo._ Sabia disso, mas mesmo assim, controlar sua ânsia de vê-la, era impossível como controlar sua vontade de segurá-la pelo pescoço e enforcá-la até privá-la completamente de ar, matando-a lentamente, por tê-lo deixado ali. Viu Malakil sorrindo todo o trajeto até a sala de visitas no segundo andar, e aquela era a certeza de que era ela, de que Granger estava do outro lado da porta que ele fitava agora.

"Somente porque é ela, Doutor Alvez deixou que ficasse mais do que os vinte minutos habituais." A voz de Malakil era baixa, como se aquilo fosse realmente um segredo e todos os guardas já não soubessem. "Pode ficar uma hora."

A porta abriu-se, Malfoy entrou, sentindo as mãos libertas. Olhou por cima do próprio ombro, mas apenas viu a porta fechando-se; sem explicação para as regalias. Olhou para a frente. A sala não era iluminada com luz elétrica, oito velas faziam o ambiente, uma mesa, duas cadeiras; somente. Ela estava parada perto da parede oposta, os olhos atentos, os braços cruzados, o rosto sério. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, descendo as mangas do blusão pelos braços, seus olhos tempestade observando o que ela usava, como ela estava. Botas pretas, calça jeans clara, blusa de frio preta; cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, algumas coisas não mudavam.

"Achei que só nos veríamos quando eu saísse e fossemos nos matar."

"Não, você não achou." Ela respondeu sorrindo, até mesmo o sorriso estava diferente; alívio. "Como está?"

"Preocupada com meu bem estar? O que houve com você, Granger?"

Viu-a revirar os olhos, aproximando-se da mesa; deu passos naquela direção. A vontade de correr e apertar as mãos no pescoço dela combatia a vontade de dizer que sentira falta das implicâncias, da presença dela. Viu-a sorrir novamente, os olhos correndo seus cabelos curtos; e então a viu mover a boca para o lado, uma pequena careta.

"O que é isso?"

"Uma careta de desagrado." Teve que rir em deboche com o comentário dela. Sentira falta até mesmo disso. _Patético_. "Seu cabelo precisa ser longo, Malfoy."

"E o porque isso deveria importar a você?"

Viu-a ficar séria de repente, os olhos mirando o chão, uma mão correndo até o pescoço, passando a mão por debaixo do tecido da blusa de frio, os dedos com unhas pintadas de vermelho claro, raspando a pele. Voltou os olhos tempestade para os olhos castanhos. Ela estava escondendo algo; sabia disso agora.

"Dez dias."

"Dez dias."

"Eu acabei por fazer o que você quer fazer quando sair." Sorriu pelo canto da boca, os olhos colados aos dela enquanto aproximava-se. "Realmente, precisava de um banho primeiro."

_cause you have turned into my worst enemy_

Subiu as mãos rápidas até o pescoço dela, segurando-o, vendo-a levantar a cabeça, sem reagir ao quase ataque. Não apertou, não forçou, apenas ficou a segurar o pescoço dela, sentir a pele quente, sentir o perfume que ela usava, observar a boca morder o lábio inferior, assim como fazia com o seu. Poderia apertar as mãos, dar uma joelhada no estômago dela, deitá-la no chão, sufocá-la e por fim de uma vez por todas à vida de Hermione Jean Granger... mas então, o que sobraria para odiar? Sentiu as mãos dela em seus ombros, mesmo através do tecido do blusão. Viu o corpo aproximar-se do seu, notou a mudança nos olhos dela; Granger já não estava escondendo mais nada, ela estava lhe contando.

E era como desistir. Era como desistir de algo importante e cair em desgraça; ao mesmo tempo que caía em prazer. Os olhos dela estavam fechados, as mãos haviam corrido seus braços, segurado suas mãos, puxado-as do próprio pescoço e colocado-as em seu rosto, fazendo com que o segurasse. E o segurou. E o trouxe para perto do seu. E mirou os lábios dela antes de tocá-los com o dedão, empurrando o inferior para baixo, abrindo levemente a boca. E o hálito era quente e o cheiro era de menta. Soltou o lábio dela e substitui o toque de seu dedo pelo de sua língua, correndo do lábio para dentro, beijando-a. E era ódio de saber que ela sabia que isso aconteceria que corria em suas veias; ódio dela conhecê-lo, de querer estar com ele. Ela não tinha direito. Ele sabia que também não.

E segurou-a contra si, seus corpos juntos, tocando-se, suas bocas encaixadas, as línguas movendo-se juntas, encontrando-se. Empurrou-a com força até a parede mais próxima, sem separar seus lábios finos dos dela, decorando o gosto de cada parte de sua boca. Suas mãos procuraram pele, encontrando por debaixo do casaco; quente, macia. Respirou fundo, virando-a, separando sua boca da dela, correndo a língua pela nuca descoberta pelo casaco que estava no chão. A queria, a odiava, precisava estar dentro dela. A ouviu gemer enquanto empurrava seu corpo por detrás do dela, suas mãos descendo para dentro da calça jeans clara, seus dedos gelados tocando a pele quente escondida dentro da calcinha.

_there's a curse between us_

Era úmido, era quente, era tudo que queria. Tocou-a entre as pernas, mordendo seus ombros, correndo a língua pela pele clara com gosto de creme. As mãos dela a mantinham em pé, segurando na parede. Sorriu. A pele dela era tão quente, e seus olhos tempestade precisavam ver o máximo, o alívio, tanto seu quanto dela. Uma mão abriu botão e zíper, a outra entrava e saía devagar do corpo dela; cada gemido uma satisfação de saber que era sexo. _Somente sexo_. Uma mão dela escorreu por suas coxa do lado direito, tentando abrir sua calça; sorriu disso. Sua mão livre fez o serviço por ela, e o tecido desbotado abriu-se, e libertou-se, abaixando a calça dela, vendo-a lhe ajudar. Primitivo, sem sentimentos, _somente sexo_.

"Malfoy!"

Seu nome era o cântico mais perfeito dentro da boca dela, e deslizava aqueles lábios avermelhados com perfeição. Era apenas o toque, não tirara seu dedo de dentro dela, não movera seu corpo para dentro do dela, onde queria estar; não. Ela gemia, respirava com força, fechava os olhos, mas as palavras ainda não vieram. Mordeu os ombros dela, seus dentes extremamente brancos marcando, fazendo vergões na pele clara de sangue não-puro.

"Por favor."

Pronto. Em menos de dois segundos suas mãos a seguravam pela cintura, seu corpo estava dentro do dela, e a plenitude era ouvi-la gemer de dor da investida. Estremeceu. Quente, úmido, _seu_. Ali, naquele momento, o corpo dela era seu, a boca dela era sua, os gemidos dela eram seus. E quando afastou seu quadril do dela, vendo-a encostar a testa na parede, gemendo, perdendo o fôlego, sorriu. Era assim que a queria. Ódio, raiva, desejo. Tudo misturou-se por entre os olhos tempestade de Draco e cada vez que ele enterrava-se dentro do corpo dela, um pensamento forma-se mais forte: _ou teria sempre, ou ninguém mais teria_. Sua pele quente entrava devagar no corpo dela, ficando ainda mais quente, e estremeceu, voltando para fora, repetindo a ação.

Oito, nove, dez; fim. Derramou-se dentro de Granger vendo-a mexer o quadril para os lados, devagar, tendo o fim tão esperado também. E mordeu o ombro dela enquanto a segurava pela cintura com os dois braços.

"Ainda quero te matar." Sorriu da frase dela, sentindo-a ainda lhe apertar dentro dela, os espasmos da plenitude que alcançaram juntos.

"Eu sei." Sua língua trilhou a nuca dela, um sorriso satisfeito se fez no canto machucado de sua boca. _Mais._

"Malfoy?"

Abriu os olhos; água correndo por seu rosto, por seu corpo. Água quente. "_Sonhando_ acordado?" Malakil perguntou, debochando do estado dele. Malfoy apenas olhou por cima do próprio ombro, o chuveiro ainda estava ligado, as evidências de seu mais sujo devaneio em sua mão esquerda. Bateu com força a cabeça no azulejo. _Mais_. Tudo fora sonho, mas ainda era _somente_ sexo.

_would you mind if I hurt you?_

* * *

**Dia 55 - Junho, 15, 2006**

"Muito bem, analisadas as memórias e os fatos dados nessa audiência, chegamos a conclusão de que..." Draco quis revirar os olhos; porque esse velho imbecil queria fazer essa merda de suspense? "O preso, Draco Malfoy, poderá ter a liberdade condicional, apresentando-se todas as sextas-feira para seu Oficial da Condicional." Sorriu, o homem percebeu. "No entanto, se houver a mínima transgressão, voltará e cumprirá toda sua sentença dentro de Azkaban. Sem direito a nova condicional. Pode ir, Senhor Malfoy."

Virou seu rosto magro e observou com seus olhos cinza Snape ser levado novamente na direção do corredor para retornar a St. Mungus, enquanto seu Oficial da Condicional, o Auror Alastor Moody, o empurrava para outra porta; liberdade.

_I can forget about the criminal I am_

"Não confio em você, moleque."

"Não preciso que confie." Respondeu andando pelo corredor do Ministério, não vendo a hora de desaparecer dali, começar a ver o mundo novamente. Foram sete anos. Liberdade. Granger. _Mais._ Balançou quando abriu o paletó, tirou-o, jogando-o no ombro. Agora Granger não fazia a mínima diferença, o mundo estava novamente abrindo as portas, e passaria por todas elas. O Auror a seu lado ainda resmungava, mas pouco se importou, se o necessário para estar longe das celas de Azkaban, das paredes de pedras sempre frias e molhadas, das sessões de terapia com a Weasley, fosse ver aquele Auror caindo aos pedaços todas as sextas, iria sem problema algum. Saiu do elevador, a mão de Alastor fechou-se em seu ombro.

"Vai para a casa de seus pais ou ficará no The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Você precisa de um endereço fixo meu, não?" Viu o rosto impaciente do homem, pensou duas vezes antes de responder. "The Leaky Cauldron."

"Esteja lá quando eu for vigiá-lo, moleque."

Draco viu o Auror afastar-se, sumindo por entre chamas verdes em uma lareira. Sorriu. As pessoas ao redor olhavam-no com medo, com raiva, com nojo; estava em casa. Andou na direção de uma lareira, esperando as pessoas sumirem por entre as chamas e respirou fundo antes de entrar e dizer seu destino, sumindo dali. Liberdade, Granger, _mais._

* * *

_would have you running from me_

Já havia soltado os cabelos duas vezes, já havia tirado sangue dos lábios, das unhas e agora da parte interna da bochecha esquerda. Bebeu outro gole de sua cerveja, olhando da porta para a lareira, da lareira para o balcão, e de volta para a porta. Não fora, era covarde. Não que realmente fosse importante visitá-lo, era ridículo, ele logo sairia. Hoje. Em minutos. Talvez já estivesse do lado de fora.

Porta, lareira, balcão, porta. Por uma hora essa foi a rotina. Por uma hora Hermione fez isso, e ao final, cansou-se, bebendo o último gole de sua cerveja, passando a língua pelos lábios, arrumando mais uma vez o cabelo e levantando-se; apenas para seus olhos castanhos mirarem cabelos loiros platinados e olhos cinza a mirarem da porta. Não sorriu, não pensou, nada. Apenas continuou perto da mesa, seus olhos seguindo os passos dele até o balcão, observando a boca dele pedir um quarto e uma cerveja.

Engoliu em seco; teria mesmo achado que ele não aparecia ou sua mente apenas estava lhe querendo enganar? Malfoy aproximou-se, a boca entre-aberta por causa da garrafa, o líquido descendo pelo vidro marrom, os olhos cinza - agora tempestade - a miravam divertido, o paletó cinza no ombro direito.

"Bem vindo de volta ao mundo."

Ele sentou-se na cadeira oposta a que estava segundos antes, os olhos tempestades mirando os seus e logo após a cadeira. Balançou a cabeça e sentou-se; era covarde. Pediu mais uma cerveja de longe, vendo a garrafa flutuar até ali, pousando com um baque surdo no tampo da mesa, perto de sua mão.

"Não recebi nem ao menos uma visita." O viu sorrir pelo canto da boca, onde uma fina linha apresentava-se embaixo do lábio inferior; uma cicatriz.

"Você iria sair logo, porque eu deveria visitá-lo?" Bebeu um gole de sua cerveja, os olhos de Malfoy seguindo sua garganta, vendo os movimentos que essa fazia ao deixar a bebida passar devagar.

"Depois de todas as ameaças, Granger, achei que tínhamos algo especial, algo sério." Deu risada enquanto balançava a cabeça, olhando-o sorrir e beber mais um gole da cerveja; odiava admitir, mas Malfoy era parte de sua rotina. Ele por completo.

"Desculpe-me, achei que você ameaçava todo mundo, não quis me considerar importante por receber ameaças suas." Olhou pelo bar, a realidade era tão estranha. "A partir de agora, estamos sérios sobre isso então."

Miraram-se. Os olhos tempestade, negros. Os olhos castanhos, negros. Era a realidade tão diferente da deles que nem Hermione notou os olhos verdes a mirarem com ódio os cabelos de Malfoy, nem mesmo Malfoy percebera os cabelos pretos cortados a navalha a moverem-se raivosos deixando o bar. O ódio à frente deles é o que importava; nada mais. _Ninguém_ mais.

_but the more I push_

_the more I'm pulling away_

"Achei que a primeira providência seria tomar banho." Lembrou-o da conversa que tiveram, bebendo sua cerveja, passando a ponta da língua nos lábios. Viu como ele acompanhou tal movimento.

"Comeu suas batatas e seu chocolate?" Negou, ele franziu a testa.

"Banho."

Ele riu. Ela riu. O ódio inflamou novamente por entre as veias de ambos. Hermione sabia bem que tudo que mais odiava em Malfoy, era exatamente aquilo que ela sentira falta todos os dias; aquele modo dele de mostrar que não gostava dela, de que ela era apenas uma rotina da qual ele não conseguia fugir, que não importasse os sentimentos, eles ainda se falariam. Observou-o olhar ao redor, a boca repuxando-se em desgosto e ao fitá-la novamente, sorrindo em deboche. Marca registrada.

"Então, quando consumaremos esse relacionamento?" As palavras escolhidas a fizeram sorrir; mas o entendimento verdadeiro chegou a mente dela.

"Pegou sua varinha de volta?" Perguntou enquanto terminava a outra cerveja, colocando a garrafa vazia ao lado da primeira, batendo as unhas na madeira. Cruzou as pernas por debaixo da mesa, a ponta de sua bota raspando na calça social cinza que ele usava.

"Eles quebraram." Viu-o virar e pedir mais uma cerveja, sorrindo de lado ao ver que as pessoas ao redor o miravam com certo medo. "E a sua?" As mãos dele, os dedos finos entrelaçaram-se no tampo de madeira, o corpo recostando-se na cadeia dura.

"O mesmo destino." Suspirou triste, amara sua varinha desde o primeiro segundo que a vira, fora triste perdê-la assim.

"Teremos que nos matar de outro jeito."

Ambos pareceram pensar seriamente, a cerveja de Malfoy chegou e ele a bebeu devagar, parecendo alheio ao mundo. Hermione pensava em todas as formas de matar Malfoy, sem nunca pensar realmente em concretizar o plano. Descruzou as pernas, vendo uma das mãos de Malfoy desaparecer por debaixo da mesa, segurando seu pé no ar pelo tornozelo. Olhou-o, levantando a sobrancelha feita naquela mesma manhã. Olhos verdes faiscaram no canto do bar com a cena que se passava.

"Podemos usar facas." Malfoy sugeriu tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja, a mão que segurava o pé de Hermione colocando-o em seu colo, apoiando-o em seus joelhos, procurando o zíper no couro e abrindo-o. Olhou-a enquanto fazia isso, vendo-a recostar-se na cadeira, cruzar os braços e ficar séria. _Mais_. Abriu a bota, sem tirá-la, sem olhar para ver que olhos curiosos estariam a mirá-los, a condená-los. Ninguém entendia; era _somente_ sexo.

Seus dedos frio afastaram o couro, subiram a calça jeans que estava dentro da bota e logo encontraram pele quente. Quente demais. Lisa demais. Macia demais. Bebeu mais um gole da cerveja, a boca dela entre-aberta; os olhos negros.

"Prefiro armas."

"Não sei atirar." Comentou acabando com a cerveja, colocando a garrafa com as outras três vazias, seus dedos trilhando caminho acima, até onde o tecido da calça jeans apertada deixava; a pele continuava quente. _Mais_.

"Não é problema meu."

Deu risada, baixa, curta, balançando a cabeça e passando a mão livre nos fios, bagunçando-os. Olhou-a nos olhos, tirando a mão da perna dela, vendo-a puxar a perna para si, arrumar a calça, fechar a bota e inclinar-se na mesa, os dedos entrelaçados, o rosto sério. Era aquilo, era o ódio, a falta; sexo.

"Dorme comigo, Granger."

"É um pedido?" A insinuação de um sorriso foi vista por seus olhos no canto esquerdo da boca dela, mas o seu ganhava no quesito ódio.

"Não. É uma afirmação."

_the very worst part of you_

_is me_

* * *

**Traduções:**

**RED - Death Of Me**

Outro sacrifício para nos deixar puros

Você tenta me dizer que você pode me curar

E você será a minha morte

Mas eu estava confortável dentro destas paredes

**Within Temptation - What Have You Done?**

Eu não cederei, Não desistirei

Porque você se transformou no meu pior inimigo

Há uma maldição entre nós

Você se importaria se eu te machucasse?

**Linkin Park - Lying From You**

Posso esquecer do criminoso que sou

Poderia ter feito você correr de mim

Quanto mais me afasto, mais me aproximo

A pior parte de você, sou eu.


	6. Capítulo 6

__

**N.A.:** _Esse capítulo, particularmente, é um pouco mais M, diga-se assim. Quem não gosta, não leia, odeio críticas bobas sobre coisas que avisei antes. Obrigadinha! E valeu para quem comentou, adoro as coisas que vocês escrevem. *-*_

_Cora, amo-te por betar super rápido._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_you're like my favourite damn disease_

**Dia 56 - Junho, 16, 2006**

Mirou-o, vendo a fina linha abaixo do lábio inferior dele, aquela cicatriz - talvez a única - que destoava na pele clara. Ele estava encostado na cabeceira da cama, Hermione estava sentada na poltrona de tecido gasto, o barulho das pessoas passando pelo corredor chegando abafado pela porta fechada; a madrugada alta no céu do lado de fora, vista pela janela. Estava sem casaco, ele sem o paletó. Procurava algo para fazer com as mãos, estava desacostumada a tê-las livres o tempo todo, ele parecia bem à vontade.

"Não deveria estar em alguma festa comemorando que saiu de Azkaban?" Perguntou vendo-o mexer os dedos do pé dentro da meia; sem o sapato social que usava antes.

"Você teve uma festa, não?"

Não era uma resposta. Se ele não respondera no ato, Hermione sabia que não deveria esperar uma resposta depois. Sorriu, inclinando a cabeça, puxando os joelhos para cima, apoiando o queixo neles.

"Sim." Olhou-o nos olhos. _"Dorme comigo, Granger."_ Ele disse que era uma afirmação; subiu as escadas com ele porque quis. "Quer uma festa? Posso tentar localizar os Death Eaters que escaparam..." Sorriu debochada, vendo-o girar os olhos.

"Por que ficou aqui?"

"Que pergunta mais cretina, Malfoy."

Balançou a cabeça, não responderia. Não falaria. Que ele pensasse o que bem entendesse, isso já não importava; estava ali, o ódio corria junto de seu sangue dentro de suas veias. Observou bem o rosto de Malfoy, era como se algo destoasse de tudo; precisava descobrir o que era.

"Terapia Granger, essa sua raiva precisa ser tratada." O sorriso pelo canto da boca era tão costumeiro que apenas o esperou, mas ele não veio. Viu-o passar os dedos finos de uma mão por entre os fios curtos, espalhando-os pela cabeça; era estranho vê-lo sem os longos fios claros demais espalhando-se por seus ombros. "Ok, fale sobre seu ódio."

Balançou a cabeça, respirando fundo, ouvindo pessoas passarem pelo corredor. Seus olhos castanhos trilharam a cama, o chão, a parede, a janela, e voltaram a mirar os olhos de Malfoy; porque ela estava no divã e não ele?

"Odeio você, Malfoy."

"Bom, isso nós sabemos que não é verdade, não?" Viu-o inclinar a cabeça de lado, ainda algo diferente em seu rosto. "Diga a verdade, Granger, por que do ódio?"

Levantou-se, os pés descalços tocando o chão de madeira, a ouvindo ranger com o mínimo movimento. Afastou-se de Malfoy, indo para perto da janela, olhando a rua. Era estranho, era fora da realidade; fora de Azkaban, eles não eram apenas Hermine Granger, a assassina e Draco Malfoy, o assassino. Ali, dentro do quarto do The Leaky Cauldron, eles eram Hermione Granger, a nascida muggle e Draco Malfoy, o puro-sangue preconceituoso. Então, o que eram? O que aquilo era? Suas veias pareceram ferver, a noite lá fora ainda estava no começo - a madrugada acabara de começar e o auge estava próximo.

"Odeio você, odeio o fato de que vamos acabar nos matando cedo ou tarde e que você acha que vai me matar primeiro. Odeio tudo que você é." Virou-se, ele havia ajeitado-se melhor na cama, olhando-a sério. Os olhos cinzas percorriam todo seu corpo, as mãos moviam-se pelo lençol da cama, devagar, sem significar nada. "Serve?"

Ele levantou-se, andou até ela, empurrando-a contra a janela, ouvindo o vidro vibrar perigosamente; o ódio era atos, não precisava ser em palavras.

_"Dorme comigo, Granger."_ Suas próprias palavras ecoaram em sua mente. Era uma afirmação, isso aconteceria. Ela era _sua_ e aquilo era _somente_ sexo. Viu os olhos castanhos dela a percorrerem seu rosto, cravando-se em sua boca. Beijá-la, jogá-la na cama, tê-la; odiá-la e matá-la. Era uma ordem, a seguiria. Aproximou-se, seu pé empurrando os dela para os lados, o joelho forçando para cima entre as pernas dela, vendo-a morder o lábio inferior. Queria ouvi-la.

"Vamos lá, Granger, você pode fazer melhor que isso." Viu-a sorrindo mesmo com o lábio preso entre os dentes, e quis machucá-la, apenas para ouvir algo sair daquela boca de lábios avermelhados.

Espalmou as mãos ao lado dos ombros dela, uma no vidro da janela - gelado - uma na parede suja - quente. Ela estava presa entre seus braços, seus corpos colados, os olhos castanhos, negros. Inclinou o rosto, aproximando sua boca da boca dela, sua respiração misturando-se a dela, e ambos tinham o hálito com forte cheiro de cerveja amanteigada. Ela não moveu-se, deixaria o serviço sujo para ele.

"Você está escondendo algo, Malfoy." A boca dela roçou a sua, Draco quase a mordeu no processo.

"Nós dois, Granger." Sua boca parecia que não conseguia afastar-se da dela, estava terrivelmente perto, mas nunca realmente tocando. "Conte o seu, conto o meu."

A viu sorrir, aquele sorriso que a fazia fechar os olhos, que o fazia respirar fundo; olhou para baixo, as mãos dela estava segurando sua camisa. Não havia percebido, não havia sentido. Olhou seu rosto, seus lábios ainda formavam aquele sorriso.

"Eu não te odeio." Sorriu da frase dela, vendo-a morder o lábio novamente enquanto sorria também. Empurrou novamente seu joelho por entre as pernas dela, seu quadril bateu contra o dela; queria que ela sentisse o quanto a queria. "Sua vez." A boca dela ainda sorria, mas os olhos fechados não contavam nada.

_I love my hands around your neck_

Avançou contra o corpo dela, sua boca a milímetros de encostar no ouvido dela, vendo os cabelos presos prensados no vidro; observou a rua deserta do lado de fora. Queria Granger, queria fazer o que bem entendesse com ela, mostrar seu ódio por ela fazer parte de sua mente, parte de sua rotina, e abandoná-la, deixá-la para trás. A ponta de sua língua trilhou o lóbulo da orelha dela, vendo-a estremecer. Era quente, ela respondeu, mas a voz - o gemido - não deixou seus lábios, o inferior ainda presos pelos dentes. _Mais_.

"Me imaginei dentro de você, Granger." Ouvi-a rir baixo, satisfeita. "Fodendo você bem devagar."

"Como?"

Sorriu, ela entrara no jogo. "Por trás, Granger. Devagar. Ouvindo você gemer."

O riso dela era leve, era aquele riso que a fazia fechar os olhos; aquele que a deixava em constante perigo. Afastou-se, sua boca em contato com a dela, roçando, leve, devagar. A ponta fina de sua língua trilhou o contorno do sorriso, o decorou, até que ela cansou-se de esperar e tocou a sua com a dela. E era perder-se. Granger levou as mãos até seus ombros, puxando-o ainda mais para perto; sua boca encaixou-se com a dela. O gemido dela dentro de sua boca, vibrando em sua língua, estremecendo seu corpo; e o dela.

Girou, sua língua nunca perdendo contato com a dela, seu corpo nunca desencaixando do molde do corpo dela, empurrou-a para trás, suas mãos soltando os longos cachos castanhos. _Mais_. Precisava senti-la, tê-la, beijá-la. Suas bocas tinham o mesmo formato, a mesma temperatura, moviam-se na mesma velocidade, encaixavam-se com uma suja perfeição. Draco sorriu, beijar Granger tirava-lhe o ódio do sangue, mas injetava um ódio por querer tanto o corpo dela. Ela gemeu quando sua língua encontrou o céu da boca dela, correndo-o devagar, sentindo o gosto de cerveja amanteigada preso ali. Suas mãos seguraram os cachos, suas pernas empurraram as dela, sua língua puxou a dela para dentro de sua boca, e a sugou, ouvindo Granger gemer mais uma vez; era isso.

Separou sua boca da dela apenas milímetros, seus dedos claros segurando o lábio inferior dela, mordendo-o até ouvi-la gemer, e sorriu. Sua língua trilhando onde havia mordido, suas mãos puxando os cachos para trás; queria ver a pele do pescoço dela exposta. Marcá-la. _Sua_. Não queria Granger pra si, mas no momento ela era. Escorreu seus lábios pela garganta, arrancando com seus dentes - com força - a pele clara, deixando-a vermelha, ouvindo outro gemido longo deixar a boca da morena. Sorriu, voltando os lábios - e os dentes - pelo mesmo caminho, levantando vergões na pele dela, deixando-a marcada. E assim que ficaram novamente perto, a boca dela atacou a sua, o beijo violento, as veias ardendo mandando sangue e ódio tão rápido que o deixou tonto. Empurrou-a na cama, caindo por cima, encaixando-se entre as pernas dela, implorando para que a boca dela ficasse machucada, marcada, assim como a sua estava por causa _dela_. Pensar, imaginar, querer. Nem mesmo sua liberdade o machucara tanto.

* * *

_6:29_. Sorriu. Passou a língua nos lábios, os sentiu arder com o toque. _Malfoy_. Abriu os olhos, percebeu que ainda estava no quarto no The Leaky Cauldron. Ele estava ao seu lado, dormindo. Levantou-se, pegou o casaco, a bota, saiu do quarto evitando fazer barulho. Não queria que ele acordasse, não queria que ele falasse com ela; queria ir embora. Não queria vê-lo, ouvir a voz dele, saber se estava bem. Ultrapassara limites demais, limites que nunca poderia ter ultrapassado; Malfoy era aquele objeto fora de alcance. Não queria alcançar, e não o faria novamente, era simplesmente patético e ridículo.

Sentou-se na escada, colocou as botas, colocou o casaco, saiu do estabelecimento sem olhar ao redor. Queria sua casa, queria sua cama, queria esquecer Draco Malfoy. Parou na rua, passou a mão pelo rosto, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, puxando-os e prendendo-os; algo repuxou-se em seu pescoço. A ponta de seus dentes acharam pele diferente em seu pescoço e aproximando-se de um carro, viu pelo reflexo que eram marcas. Vergões, mordidas; simplesmente sujo. Conseguia divisar o canino de Malfoy em duas mordidas mais fortes, e tinha certeza de que os vergões eram obra desse mesmo dente. Fechou o casaco o máximo que conseguiu, suas veias fervendo já cedo de ódio; Malfoy não tinha direito. Olhou para os lados, não havia ninguém na rua; aparatou.

_and I love the way you can't say no_

Malfoy sorriu da janela do quarto, passando a mão pelos ferimentos em meia-lua que estavam em seu peito nu. Fechou a cortina, andando pelo quarto, seus olhos mais claros do que o normal mirando a cama bagunçada, sua camisa jogada no chão. Balançou a cabeça, não tivera o fim esperado, não confirmara para Granger o que falara na noite anterior, mas o faria. Cedo ou tarde; era questão de tempo. _Mais_.

Tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, estavam ardendo. Quanto tempo ficara a decorar os lábios dela, o gosto da boca, da língua, os timbres dos gemidos? Sorriu novamente, sentando-se na ponta da cama, olhando pelo chão do quarto e vendo algo diferente por ali; um colar. Puxou o fio prata para cima, mirando a peça perante seus olhos cinza; um anel prata com uma pedra azul. Um solitário. Levantou a sobrancelha, já vira aquilo no pescoço da Weasley certa vez; o que estaria fazendo ali? Deixou o objeto na cabeceira da cama, olhando para seu corpo e passando a mão nos cabelos; Granger poderia ter ficado irritada com as marcas, mas ela havia deixado as dela pra trás. Arranhões em suas costas, dentes em seus ombros, meia-luas em seu peito; uma mistura de prazer e dor que ele achara extremamente interessante.

* * *

_he waits for you to apply the pressure_

**Dia 59 - Junho, 19, 2006**

"Hermione?"

"Na cozinha." Gritou, olhando-se no reflexo da tampa de vidro do fogão, vendo o pescoço ainda marcado; algo parecia algo com sangue pisado. Respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça e ouvindo os passos de Harry - e mais quatro pessoas - aproximarem-se. Mexeu o molho, olhando por cima do ombro, e vendo que eram realmente cinco pessoas; por nada queria ver uma delas. "Bom dia. Sentem."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Charlie e Luna. Todos sentaram, conversando, comentando; Hermione continuou a fazer o almoço que prometera fazer a eles. Era costume, era algo que ela criara; almoço para eles, no dia que eles escolhessem. Mordeu o lábio, ainda ardia um pouco, parecia que o inferior estava em carne viva; mordidas, puxões, gemidos, sussurros, sorrisos. Balançou a cabeça, abaixando-se, tirando a carne do forno.

"Mi, vai realmente tentar naquela Universidade Muggle?" Ginny perguntou. Estremeceu, fora da vista deles, quase dentro do forno. Passou a ponta da língua nos lábios novamente; Ginny saberia, Ginny perceberia as marcas, os lábios, o colar perdido e seus olhos culpados. Tinha que esconder. Só um pouco mais.

"Vou." Colocou a carne na pia, vendo que alguém aproximava-se; não precisava olhar para cima para ver quem era. Conheceria esse andar até sem olhar: Harry. Levantou-se, olhando-o nos olhos, os verdes inflamados de ódio quando observaram seu pescoço.

Virou-se, terminando o molho. O modo como ele a fitava, Hermione sabia bem que de algum modo Harry sabia, e se não soubesse, logo descobriria. Viu-o apoiar-se na pia, cruzar os braços. Respirou fundo, o molho estava pronto, desligou o fogão, colocou a colher dentro da pia, passando rente a Harry.

"Onde esteve duas noites atrás?" A voz dele era baixa, os outros estavam conversando sobre qualquer outra coisa. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os verdes dele; ele sabia.

"Não tem por que perguntar se já sabe a resposta."

"Acha certo?" Estavam frente a frente, os corpos bem próximos.

"Isso não importa."

"Ele é o assassino de seus pais." A boca de Harry estava travada, os olhos verdes quase negros. Todos tinham ódio dentro deles; ela via isso agora. Fosse ódio pelo que fosse, todos tinham.

"Eu sou a assassina do pai dele."

"Então, dormir com ele está certo porque ambos são homicidas?"

"Não dormi com ele."

Afastou-se. Era verdade. Deitar-se, dormir, acordar e sumir não poderia ser considerado dormir com alguém. Sabia que Harry não pensaria assim. Pegou a panela de molho, colocando-o na carne, derramando pouco a pouco, vendo Harry ainda a seu lado, mirando-a. Terminou de colocar o molho na carne, pegando a faca para começar a cortar.

"Se tem algo a dizer, Harry, aconselho que seja agora." Mirou-o, ele ainda fitava seu pescoço. "Se não, posso cuidar de minha vida muito bem como fiz nos últimos sete anos. Sozinha."

_and you pretend for us and you pretend for them_

Cortou a carne, a serviu, comeram; conversaram assuntos sem propósito. Algumas coisas sem sentido, algumas palavras soltas. Harry falou pouco. Hermione apenas respondia. Ginny vira as marcas - todos eles viram - ninguém teve coragem de dizer nada. Uma hora passou-se, estava lavando a louça, o lábio ardia por causa do molho e nem mesmo colocar água parecia aliviar. Terminou de lavar a louça, sua mente em sua corrente com o anel que deixara no quarto dele. Só percebera que a tinha perdido quando chegou em casa naquela manhã, tirando a roupa rápido para tomar banho; o cheiro dele estava preso em sua pele.

"Quem te marcou?" A voz e o hálito perto demais. Fechou a torneira, o corpo estremecendo, o lábio ardendo sem nem ao menos passar a língua ou tocá-lo.

"Por que quer saber?" Não precisou se virar, a voz dele era uma das que estava marcada a ferro em sua mente.

"Porque eu esperei por você, Mione."

"Eu não pedi para fazer isso. Eu lhe avisei que ficaria a vida toda em Azkaban, que você deveria seguir a sua." Algo amargo desceu sua garganta, dedos frios e finos fecharam-se por cima das feridas em seu pescoço. Invisíveis.

"Nosso destino é ficar juntos." Ron abraçou-a por trás, seu nariz encaixando-se perfeitamente na curva do pescoço dela; viu-a estremecer mais forte. "Eu... não quero saber quem foi. Não ligo. Quero você, Mione."

E sabia que era tudo que sempre desejou quando adolescente. Quando viu que estava apaixonada, quando percebeu que Ron seria sua vida, que ele a amava. O futuro, a casa, os filhos, a felicidade, a carreira; tudo. Tudo poderia ser como sempre quisera, tudo seria como planejado. Ele a apertou contra seu corpo enorme, a boca correndo seu pescoço, os dedos apertando-a na cintura. Era o plano de muito anos antes, poderia seguir; finalmente.

"Ron, me solta." Sentiu o rosto dele afastando-se, mas os braços e o corpo não. "Você deveria ter seguido sua vida, eu fui presa. Não tem futuro comigo. Você é famoso, tem uma carreira pela frente. Deve construir uma família com alguém que... _possa_." Quebrou, ardeu, sangrou e doeu. Os dedos frios e finos fecharam-se mais em sua garganta, algo amargo tomando conta de sua língua. "E essa pessoa, não sou eu."

O corpo dele soltou-a, virando-a com força, olhando-a nervoso. Ron explodia com facilidade, era um de seus piores defeitos. Olhou-o sem chorar, sem demonstrar mais nada; já havia feito demais.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" A voz dele era baixa; uma ameaça. Engoliu o gosto amargo, os dedos frios e finos correndo as marcas em sua pele.

"Que eu não posso ter uma família com você, Ron." Pegou o pano da pia, secando a mão e passando por ele. "Ou acha que fui presa realmente porque Lucius Malfoy apenas _tentou_ fazer algo?" Saiu da cozinha, indo para a sala. Aquele assunto estava encerrado.

* * *

_this fairytale will make them jealous of you_

_London School of Economics and Political Science_¹

A pasta de documentos necessários para fazer a matrícula à sua frente na cama, os olhos correndo diversas vezes o nome da Universidade. Se fosse totalmente Muggle seus pais já haviam dito que seria ali que ela estudaria, que ela faria carreira. Respirou fundo, levando a mão ao colar que não estava mais ali. Raspou a ponta dos dedos por sobre a pele machucada; precisava de seu colar, do anel. Precisa de seus pais perto de si; mas isso traria Malfoy também. Fechou os olhos, deitando-se de lado, espalhando-se, os travesseiros às suas costas, mirando os pés da cama. Correu as mãos pelas folhas de papel, pensando no que estava fazendo.

Contara a Ron - de certo modo - o que acontecera. Até o momento, ninguém sabia. Todos pensavam - e ela os deixara pensar assim, porque na verdade, era como queria que fosse - que Lucius Malfoy encurralara Hermione em um beco, que tentará machucá-la, e ela dera fim a vida mais suja e trapaceira que o mundo bruxo já tivera. A verdade era outra, a verdade era um pouco mais cruel. Porém, desnecessária. Que bem haveria em contar a verdade, que bem haveria em deixar que o mundo soubesse que há sete anos - um pouco mais, um pouco menos - a história que Hermione contara fora um pouco mais sangrenta e um pouco mais repugnante?

A verdade, às vezes, machucava. Já fora verdadeira o suficiente. As pessoas ao redor estavam contentes em vê-la fora de Azkaban, em saber que ela já pagara o que devia para a sociedade e que nada poderia deixá-la triste agora que a vida estava de volta aos trilhos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, apoiando a cabeça no braço, forçando a boca e o nariz no edredom que estava esticado no colchão; Hermione sabia bem que nada estava nos trilhos. Cada vez que fechava os olhos, cada vez que via os olhos cinza - eternos - em tempestade, sentia o corpo congelar, sentia a mente nublar e o ódio fervia por debaixo de sua pele, correndo seu sangue e lembrando-se de que mesmo morto Lucius Malfoy causara um imenso estrago em sua vida; ele ainda o fazia.

O corpo dele deveria estar a tornar-se pó, a se decompor dentro do caixão onde estava, mas ainda conseguia sentir que ele destruía sua vida, despedaçando página após página de sua história. Os pulmões imploraram por ar, queimando, e virou o rosto de lado, permitindo o corpo recuperar o oxigênio precioso; mesmo que já tivesse pensado em privar-se de ar até morrer. Deixar o corpo morrer devagar, deixar de existir, deslizando devagar para a inconsciência e nunca mais voltar.

_but instead you thank god for all of the wrong you do_

Puxou a folha da matrícula, correndo os olhos por todas as informações que precisaria mentir. Era um caos que tivesse que mentir, que tivesse que forjar, pedir para Alastor ajudá-la nesse sentido porque ela precisaria que seu diploma de Hogwarts valesse como diploma do ensino médio, e tinha certeza de que isso daria trabalho. Claro, teria ainda alguns dias para fazer isso, mas logo as aulas começariam; a vida começaria. Passou os olhos pela parte onde deveria assinalar estado civil; sorriu amarga. _Eternamente solteira_ deveria ser opção, na mente de Hermione. Deixou a folha na cama, sentando-se e prendendo os cabelos, decidida a fazer algo para si mesmo, deixar de ter tanta pena do corpo que tinha medo de machucar mais do que já estava.

Saindo do quarto, virou-se na direção do banheiro, a porta do quarto dos pais fechada - não sabia quando a abriria - e decidiu por um banho quente. Iria começar a mover-se, pegaria o anel de volta, apagaria os últimos oito anos de sua vida, apagaria Malfoy e suas marcas, e seguiria em frente. _Tinha_ que seguir em frente.

* * *

"Maldição, Granger!"

Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro, as mãos na borda da pia. Sua mente voltava aos lábios de Hermione Granger a todo momento, e sentia-se ficar excitado. Os adornos prata no espelho eram cobras, a família Malfoy inteira poderia ser resumir a Draco, e Draco resumia-se aos adornos que observava. Estava na casa de sua família, naquela palácio caído, com paredes destruídas, com partes do teto faltando, móveis quebrados e quase tudo que era de valor desaparecido. Por culpa de Granger, o quarto no The Leaky Cauldron tornou-se insuportável, impossível de se permanecer. Pagou o que devia, avisou ao Auror - a contra gosto - onde iria e partiu. Não ficou surpreso ao ver a casa aos pedaços; balançou a cabeça, passou a mão nos cabelos, sabendo que tudo ali deveria ter desaparecido.

Estava nu, o corpo molhado do banho recente, as marcas das unhas dela ainda ardiam na água quente, o fio de prata colado em sua pele no pescoço e o solitário azul balançando com o movimento de sua respiração. Estava usando, usaria até que ela viesse buscar; e ela viria. Draco sorria, mordendo o canto da boca, machucando aonde já havia uma cicatriz; somente quando ela estava por perto, ele não fazia isso. Endireitou o corpo, olhando-se no espelho enquanto passava a mão pelos fios loiros molhados, espirrando água para os lados. Granger voltaria, tinha certeza. Ela _tinha_ que voltar.

_it's like being in love, you rob your own mind and defile your bed_

**

* * *

**

¹: _A Univerdiade é a LSE - Faculdade de Economia e Ciência Política de Londres, uma das que achei mais foda e que realmente acho digna da Mione._

**Traduções:**

**Nickelback - Figured You Out**

Você é como minha doença favorita

Eu amo minhas mãos em volta do seu pescoço

Eu eu amo o jeito que você não consegue dizer "não".

**Flyleaf - The Kind**

Ele espera que você faça pressão

E você finge para nós e você finge para eles

Esse conto de fadas fará com que eles sintam inveja de você

Mas ao invés disso você agradece à Deus pelas coisas erradas que fez

É como estar apaixonado, você rouba de sua própria mente e corrompe sua própria cama.


	7. Capítulo 7

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, Old Queen St. é uma rua que achei no Google, tem foto da rua e tal, e a casa que descrevo é a casa da foto. Quer comprovar, vá lá e clica em fotos nos mapas. E o Kew Garden, é o parque botânico mais foda que já vi em fotos, sério. Pessoas, adoro como vocês sabem que tem capítulo no dia seguinte, e postam dos mesmo jeito. Sério, faz meu dia. *-* Preparem-se que amanhã acaba a fic, hein?_

_Ahhh, e esse capítulo é M! Você foi avisado._

_Cora, amo-te!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

_even though it's gonna crumble down_

**Dia 61 - Junho, 21, 2006**

Saiu do The Leaky Cauldron apertando o casaco de frio em seu corpo, olhando para os lados, observando as pessoas na rua. Mordeu o lábio, Malfoy não estava mais lá, não tinha idéia de onde ele estava. Tom não tinha idéia de onde ele estava, e perguntar a Alastor Moody estava fora de cogitação. Respirou fundo, a pasta com sua documentação para a matrícula em suas mãos, faltava apenas aquele pequeno detalhe de seu diploma, e isso já daria dor de cabeça suficiente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, enrolando alguns cachos nos dedos, prestando atenção nas pessoas na rua, olhando-as vivendo. _Vivendo_. Começou a andar na direção que sabia onde poderia aparatar perto de Grimmauld Place, onde Moody deveria estar aquela hora. Seus olhos castanhos corriam as ruas, as pessoas, os prédios, o peito apertava mais quando pensava em Malfoy com seu colar, com seu anel. Porque ele não lhe devolvera, porque sumira?

Aparatou, chegando em frente ao número 12 e observou a casa aparecer por entre os números 11 e 13, sorrindo disso. Era estranho pensar que já se fazia muito tempo desde que vira pela primeira vez isso acontecer. Entrou na casa, ouvindo conversa na cozinha; abriu o casaco, tirando-o e carregando-o no braço, a casa estava quente. Abriu a porta da cozinha vendo que Harry e Moody estavam ali, conversando enquanto Molly fazia comida; aquilo era estranho, porque Molly estaria ali? Os cumprimentou, sorrindo fracamente para Harry, a conversa de ontem ainda girando em sua mente.

"Querida, como está?"

"Bem, Molly, obrigada. E você?"

"Bem também." Molly olhou rapidamente para Harry, vendo-o olhar em outra direção no mesmo segundo.

"Querida, está magra, tem se alimentado?"

"Sim." Sorriu sem realmente querer outra vez, apenas para deixar a mulher mais calma. Odiava ter que mentir, mas não queria comer, não queria conversar, não queria que se importassem com ela; assim como não quis nos últimos anos. Respirou fundo, colocando a pasta na mesa e olhando Moody que a mirava com atenção. "Moody, preciso de uma ajuda sua."

"Do quê precisa?" Moody a olhava, mas parecia que procurava por algo diferente nela. Hermione respirou fundo, tinha realmente desacostumado com os olhos de inspeção de Moody. Abriu a pasta, mostrando a matrícula e contando do que precisava. "Não sei em quanto tempo consigo isso. Acho que rápido."

"Ok, preciso disso para a próxima semana. Pode ser?"

Moddy assentiu, examinando o papel que ela lhe dera, com as indicações sobre o diploma que precisava anexar na documentação. O silêncio na cozinha era quebrado apenas pelas batidas das colheres de Molly nas panelas. Virou seus olhos castanhos para encarar aqueles olhos verdes. O dono estava sério, recostado na cadeira, em silêncio. Engoliu em seco, odiava que Malfoy tivesse tal efeito em sua vida sem nem ao menos estar perto; ele destruía sua vida apenas existindo. A família dele destruira sua vida; contornou o lábio inferior com a língua, Harry seguindo esse movimento. Ainda ardia, mas tinha plena certeza de que já era psicológico, não haveria como seus lábios ainda estarem machucados.

Levantou-se, decidida a ir embora, cada pequena parte de Harry lhe lembrava de Malfoy, e lembrar de Malfoy apenas lhe fazia pensar em seu anel com ele; isso machucava. Ele matara seus pais, e estava com a última coisa que Hermione ganhara deles. Doía, mas outras coisas doíam mais. Tantas outras coisas doíam. Respirou fundo, puxando um lacinho de dentro do bolso do casaco, juntando os cachos castanhos e prendendo-os. Viu olhos verdes estreitaram-se olhando algo e sua respiração prendeu-se na garganta. Sete anos. Sete anos e um deslize. Um _único_ deslize.

"O que é isso?"

Abaixou as mãos, abaixando a cabeça, pegando o casaco e a pasta; _tinha_ que sair dali. Passou por Molly, indo na direção da porta, seu tênis fazendo um barulho abafado na madeira do chão; uma mão fechou-se sobre seu braço. Harry virou-a, olhando-a nos olhos; ambos respiravam rapidamente, ambos tinham os olhos colados no outro. Hermione _tinha_ que sair dali.

"O que foi isso?" E a mão dele espalmou-se por cima de seu segredo, os dedos por cima da camiseta. Estremeceu. Ele viu isso.

"Me solta, Harry!"

Ele era mais forte, e poderia segurá-la sem dificuldade; mas não podia responder. Nunca responderia aquela pergunta. Para ninguém. Olhou-o nos olhos, puxando o braço - sem se soltar - e andando para trás, levando-o consigo. A pasta e o casaco já estavam no chão, nada daquilo importava, apenas tinha que ir embora. Afastar-se dele e de todos que poderiam perguntar algo. Respirou fundo, puxando seu braço mais uma vez, Harry segurando-a com mais força.

"Quem fez isso?" A voz dele era baixa, ameaçadora, conhecia esse Harry, sabia do que ele era capaz; não queria ser digna de pena, mas muito menos digna de ódio dele.

"Me solta."

_build a bridge made of pain_

"QUEM?" O grito ardeu em seu ouvido. Molly e Moody assustaram-se com o grito, com as reações; Hermione encostou-se na parede próxima, Harry bem à sua frente, os olhos ardendo contra ela. Quis gritar de volta, mas não conseguia, não tinha forças. Era seu segredo, seu deslize. O _único_ em sete anos. "Quem?"

Virou o rosto de lado, fechando os olhos castanhos, sentindo a mão de Harry a levantar sua camiseta - pequenos centímetros - os dedos a trilharem as cicatrizes; as pontas dos dedos frias. Estremeceu, os dentes a machucarem a parte interna de sua bochecha direita, as mãos apertadas, as unhas pressionando a pele e carne da palma das mãos; doer. Doía, porque a verdade que _nunca_ seria dita, fora descoberta. Estremeceu quando Harry encostou a testa em seu ombro, a mão que a prendia, soltando-a. A respiração rápida, os lábios encostando levemente contra o tecido de sua camiseta, o hálito passando pelo tecido. Não abriu os olhos, não virou o rosto, não moveu-se, apenas escutou o silêncio, _escutou e sentiu_ a dor que Harry sentia.

Empurrou-o com força para longe de si, pegando suas coisas do chão, sem olhar - para nenhum dos presente - enquanto saía da cozinha, saindo da casa e aparatando. Um _único_ deslize e tudo quebrara-se.

* * *

Observou a grama, seus olhos cinza buscando algo de estranho. Estava parado no mesmo local já fazia mais de vinte minutos; as mãos no bolso da calça, o casaco solto no corpo, o rosto sério. Ouvira falar do Kew Garden, um parque Muggle, e como seu dia estava atípico, resolvera deixá-lo ainda mais. O parque era bonito. Era diferente. Um parque muggle extremamente bem cuidado, com a grama mais verde que ele já vira. Observou a grama, a mão direita a amassar o papel dentro de seu bolso. _Old Queen St., 20._ Odiava-se por ter tido o trabalho de descobrir onde ela morava, mas ele _tinha_ de vê-la. A rotina que construíram, as brigas, as frases, os beijos, o sexo. Porque era _somente_ sexo, mesmo que ainda não houvesse acontecido.

Meia hora. Mais meia hora passara-se com seus olhos cinza a mirarem a grama, os pensamentos nos gemidos, sussurros, nos devaneios sujos que tivera com ela na noite anterior, deixando que sua mão fosse a dela e as palavras deslizassem de sua boca como se ditas dentro da dela, enquanto afundava-se dentro do corpo quente dela. Passou a mão pelo rosto e pelos cabelos curtos, balançando a cabeça; estava ficando excitado por causa de Hermione Granger em um parque público. Era a maldita vontade de machucá-la, de fazê-la rodar nesse espiral que tornara-se a vida dele quando ela aparecera com frases imbecis e verdades que ele poderia muito bem passar a vida inteira sem saber.

Começou a andar, indo na direção da saída do parque, a mente focando-se nas letras do endereço: _Old Queen St., 20_. Iria até lá, teria Granger; ela não poderia mais fugir da verdade que eles viviam agora. Segurou o colar dela, com o anel por cima da camisa preta; ela era _sua_.

_i'll keep building 'till i die_

* * *

Passou pela porta, vendo-a parada perto do balcão de atendimentos do St. Mungus, lendo um prontuário. E quando seus olhos encontraram-se, ela sorriu. Por apenas um segundo, quando a segurou com força pelo braço, arrastando-a para a sala dela, Ginny teve certeza de que algo muito errado acontecera. Pediu para Merlin que Harry não tivesse descoberto que ajudara Mione entregando informações sobre Malfoy para que ela pudesse lhe contar a verdade. Ouviu a porta bater atrás de si e Harry soltou seu braço, uma marca vermelha formava-se por debaixo da manga do jaleco.

"Por que me escondeu isso?"

"Do que está falando?" Aproximou-se dele, olhando-o nos olhos; Hermione não poderia tê-la entregado assim.

"Não minta, Ginny." Harry disse com a voz baixa, ameaçadora, séria. Viu a ruiva passar as mãos pelos cabelos presos; era um gesto que fazia quando estava nervosa, a conhecia bem. "Porque ela nunca me contou?"

"Harry, eu..." A ruiva franziu o cenho, observando Harry sério; algo destoava naquela conversa. "Do que você está falando? O que ela nunca te contou?"

"Sobre as cicatrizes."

"Cicatrizes?" Fitaram-se, Harry ainda mais confuso que Ginny. Olhos verdes contra olhos verdes, a mentira fora para ambos, ela escondera de ambos as cicatrizes. Um deslize em sete anos. "Que cicatrizes, Harry? Onde?"

Apontou, não falou, apenas mirando a ruiva à sua frente, as mãos dela postando-se sobre a boca, o entendimento atingindo-a com força. Um grito travado na garganta; Hermione nunca havia lhe dito sobre aquilo. Engoliu em seco, a boca amarga, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas, a respiração tão estranha que parecia sentir-se tendo um ataque do coração. Aquilo simplesmente era impossível.

"Como soube?"

"Vi." Harry percebera como Ginny estava, ela não sabia, não lhe escondera nada. Puxou-a para junto de si, enlaçando-a pela cintura; Hermione mentira para todos. Escondera de todos. Sofrera sozinha, como havia lhe falado. "Eu não sei o que fazer." Ginny chorou, também não sabendo o que fazer.

_even though it's gonna fall apart, break my heart_

* * *

Dois degraus. Apenas dois degraus da rua para a porta da casa. Tijolos vermelhos, janelas brancas, porta com enfeite, plantas mortas do lado de dentro da janela do primeiro andar; sorriu pelo canto da boca. Já estava ali há uma hora, sua mente já rodara por vários motivos, por várias razões. Sabia que de tudo que havia pensado era apenas uma falsa sensação de certeza sobre o que passava. Era uma mentira bem contada até que se pudesse ser considerada verdade; mas continuava a ser mentira mesmo assim. Sentou-se no segundo degrau, as costas na porta de madeira, uma hora ela teria que aparecer. O metal frio do anel e da corrente contra sua pele, lembrava-o de que Granger era querida, que alguém a amava; mesmo que essa pessoa - pessoas, no caso - já não estivesse mais ali.

Porque o que lhe fazia ter o sangue fervendo pelas veias, eram justamente as coisas que o impulsionavam a vê-la? Draco sabia bem que Granger era tudo que havia de errado em sua vida, e que se ela achava que fugiria dele, desse caos que criara ao infiltrar-se na vida dele, ela estava enganada. Queria marcá-la, queria machucá-la, ela não tinha o direito de achar que fugiria; ela pedira isso. Ela entrara em sua vida com os cachos castanhos, os olhos atentos e os lábios sempre vermelhos de tanto passar a ponta da língua. Fechou os olhos enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto, ouvindo passos se aproximarem. Virou-se, vendo-a andar pela rua, aproximando-se sem percebê-lo ali.

Ouviu passos à sua frente e levantou a cabeça, mirando o rosto dele. Os olhos cinza, a boca em linha reta, os cabelos loiros. Sua respiração acelerou, seu corpo tremeu, e todas as malditas lágrimas que segurava até então, riscaram seu rosto com força, ardendo a cada uma que lhe tocava a pele e rolava até o queixo. O viu mirá-la sem entender, e virou-se, querendo fugir dali, afastar-se. Ele não deixou, a segurou a virou, a abraçou. E quebrou-se outra vez; era tudo culpa dele. Tudo que ele fizera, as consequências de cada ato, as palavras, os gestos, os atos, a vida; ele era culpado de sua dor.

"Por que você não morre?"

Draco a abraçou, sentindo que Granger quebrava-se em seus braços, que algo a partira em duas; e não fora ele.

"Porque é você que vai me matar." Segurou-a com força, aparatando.

_make my tears be your bath_

* * *

_the angles were all wrong now_

**Dia 62 - Junho, 22, 2006**

Mais de duas horas. No chão sujo, nos braços um do outro, já era _12:12_ no relógio que funcionava sob magia na sala de estar da antiga Mansão Malfoy. Ela chorara por mais de horas, e duas horas faziam desde que ela desistira de lutar contra ele, de lutar contra a dor de verdade; chorou tudo que deveria ter chorado por sete anos. Draco não entendeu, não perguntou, não quis saber; não naquele momento. Algo havia quebrado Granger de tal modo que ele não sabia ainda se agradecia quem havia feito aquilo, ou se juntava os pedaços dela para que ele mesmo pudesse quebrá-la.

Suas mãos a seguravam pelas costas, presa em si, estava sentado no chão empoeirado, encostado na parte de trás de um sofá velho e sujo, o corpo de Granger à frente do seu, o rosto dela escondido por entre sua camisa preta e o casaco. As mãos dela seguravam com força as mangas de seu casaco, e estava a ouvindo chorar. O que poderia ter destruído Granger daquele modo? O que poderia tê-la quebrado de um jeito que ele não conseguira ainda?

"Por favor, Malfoy, morra!"

Sorriu pelo canto da boca, apertando suas mãos no copo dela. O rosto dela levantando-se, vendo a pele vermelha de tantas lágrimas riscarem, via os cabelos espalhados da luta que eles tiveram, a boca dela com os lábios bem vermelhos de tanto mordê-los querendo impedir o choro. Observou-a com a sobrancelha levantada, uma de suas mãos correu até seu pescoço, puxando o fio de prata para fora de sua camisa negra, mostrando a ela o que carregava.

"Isso é meu. Por que está usando?" Os olhos castanhos procuraram respostas, mas apenas acharam mais perguntas; milhões dela. Não, não daria resposta, não queria mais perguntas. Segurou o fio, tentando passá-lo por cima da cabeça de Malfoy, mas ele não a deixou tirá-lo. "É meu."

"Parece uma criança de cinco anos, Granger." Afastou o fio de prata de perto dela, colocando-o novamente dentro da camisa. "É _nosso_ agora." Levantou-se, levantando-a, puxando o corpo dela para cima, para junto do seu, e andou, arrastando-a; Granger parecia não ter vontade alguma. Subiu as escadas, os barulhos e a luz da lua entravam pelo buraco no teto. Tudo estava caindo na Mansão, exatamente como a verdade que Malfoy negara e as perguntas que Hermione evitara. Entrou em seu quarto, tirando o casaco - sem soltá-la - e puxando-a para o banheiro no outro extremo do quarto. "Não sei qual o motivo que quebrou você tão fundo, Granger." Virou-a para si, olhando-a nos olhos castanhos, vendo o rosto avermelhado dela. "Mas não vai comparar-se ao estrago que vou fazer em você."

"Em nós." Apoiou a cabeça a parede atrás de si, respirando fundo, sentindo o corpo amolecer. Desistir. Estava desistindo nesse exato momento. Negar que Malfoy participava de sua vida era impossível, ele corria por debaixo de suas veias em forma de ódio, queimava sua pele com os lábios finos, era parte de sua rotina, mesmo sem estar presente.

Observou-a, agachando enquanto a via encostar o corpo na parede, e pegou um pé dela, levantando-o, tirando seu tênis e meia. Sorriu disso, nunca pensaria que faria isso. Mas quebrar Granger, significava ter que juntá-la antes, isso seria agora, e levaria um tempo. Retirou o outro tênis e a meia, correndo os dedos gelados pelos pés quentes dela. Aproveitou e retirou os próprios sapatos e meias, jogando-os de lado. Subiu o corpo olhando-a nos olhos, os seus agora tempestade, tinha certeza. Viu-a com lágrimas presas aos cílios, o lábio preso firmemente entre os dentes. Sorriu enquanto apoiava seu corpo ao dela, querendo destruí-la, arrebentar esse último pedaço dela, aproveitar essa oportunidade; mas então, o que sobraria? O que sobraria para juntar e quebrar depois? Para sempre.

_or the wolves gonna blow it down_

Segurou-a pela cintura, puxando-a devagar consigo, andando de costas, olhando-a nos olhos; nada mais importava. Não naquele momento. Fechou o box do chuveiro, virando o corpo dela, encostando-a na parede fria, ouvindo-a gemer reclamando disso. Seus dedos frios giraram o registro e água fria atingiu seus corpos, molhando suas roupas. Draco puxou-a para debaixo do jato, soltando seu cabelo parcialmente preso, correndo os dedos pelos cachos, beijando seu pescoço; sentiu-a reagir.

Hermione deslizou as mãos pelos braços dele, sentindo sua roupa colar em seu corpo, sentindo a dele molhada por debaixo de seus dedos. A água já estava quente, e corria as mãos por todas as costas dele, puxando-o para si. _"Não sei qual o motivo que quebrou você tão fundo, Granger. Mas não vai comparar-se ao estrago que vou fazer em você."_ Ele tinha plena razão ao dizer isso, mas eles quebrariam, não somente ela. Os lábios finos de Malfoy escorreram com a água de seu pescoço para seu ombro, beijando por cima do tecido molhado. Gemeu, respirou fundo, puxou o corpo dele contra o seu, a água quente escorrendo por seus corpos.

"Levante os braços." Malfoy pediu, puxando a camiseta pelo cós, retirando-a do corpo molhado de Hermione, sentindo-a descer as mãos rápidas para começarem a abrir a sua camisa, e puxou os lábios dela para junto dos seus. E a beijou com força, correndo sua língua pela dela, brigando por um controle que ela não queria. E suas mãos jogaram a camiseta dela no chão do box, a água deixando o jeans dela mais difícil de se abrir. Não importou-se, puxou-o com força, abrindo-o de qualquer maneira.

Apoiou-se na parede fria novamente, sentindo as mãos quentes de Malfoy descendo sua calça com dificuldade por suas pernas, e aproveitou desceu sua calcinha também, respirando com força, sentindo a boca latejar com a força do beijo dele; era sempre violento. Ele levantou, abrindo a própria calça, tirando-a, jogando junto das outras roupas. E observou-o lhe mirando sério, os cabelos deixando pequenas gotas de água escorrerem para os lados, os olhos já haviam deixado de serem tempestade, estavam quase negros. Correu a mão pela única peça que ainda vestia e pela única peça que ele vestia; puxou-o para si, beijando-o.

Vira a pele marcada, as cicatrizes molhadas no baixo ventre dela; o que acontecera? Beijou-a, começando a descer sua boxer com uma mão, a outra segurando um seio dela por cima da peça molhada, apertando-o na palma de sua mão, ouvindo-a gemer baixo. Sorriu. Era isso, os gemidos, a comprovação de que ele conseguia lhe dar prazer, que ele a odiava - assim como ela - mas sentia o prazer que seus corpos poderiam dar. Abaixou o máximo que conseguiu de sua boxer, tirando-a e empurrando-a para o lado, a água quente em suas costas, sem tocar mais o corpo dela. Separou seus lábios dos dela, vendo que estavam vermelhos, machucados; sorriu.

A mão dele encontrou o caminho por entre suas pernas e quase desfaleceu nos braços dele com a força que ele entrara em si com o dedo. Ele riu baixo com a boca em seu ombro, marcando devagar, deixando-a vermelha. Seguiu com suas mãos para encontrar o sexo dele, e assim que o fez, sentiu-se ainda mais quente, ainda mais com ódio. Precisava de Malfoy dentro de si, precisava sentir o maldito alívio que somente aquilo que nos faz mal consegue trazer.

"Dentro de mim."

_you can't feel it with your heart_

Mordeu-a no ombro enquanto tirava seu dedo de dentro do corpo quente dela, levantando-a pelas coxas e prensando-a na parede, entrando em seu corpo quente e úmido devagar. Ela gemeu, ele gemeu. A satisfação era de saber que finalmente chegaram ali, finalmente findaram a maldita loucura que encarcerava a mente dos dois. E quando Malfoy sentiu-se completamente dentro dela, sem haver espaço para mais nada entre eles; sangue escorreu com água do ombros dela. Ela gemeu de dor, de ódio, de raiva. Ele sorriu, movendo-se dentro dela, sentindo-a escorrer as mãos por seus cabelos, o corpo molhado escorregando contra o seu, ajudando nos movimentos.

Sentia a dor da mordida dele, quis devolver. Fincou as unhas na pele dele, nas costas, sentindo o sangue puro escorrer, caindo com a água quente que atingia suas costas. Ouviu-o sibilar de dor, e quando olharam-se nos olhos, gemidos escapando por gargantas, os olhos escurecidos de desejo e ódio, Hermione teve plena idéia de que nunca mais sentiria-se completa como naquele momento. Não era amor, não era carinho, paixão, era sexo, e _somente_ sexo por ódio de saberem que nada iria completá-los como o que os completavam quando estavam juntos. Arqueou o corpo dele fundo dentro do seu e gemeu mais alto, seu corpo começando a desistir e seu orgasmo chegou forte, puxando seu corpo para baixo, amolecendo-a, esquentando-a ao nível máximo.

Lambeu a garganta exposta dela, seus braços segurando-a firme contra si pois ela movia-se tendo um orgasmo forte, e esses movimentos combinados com o corpo dela a lhe apertar e deixá-lo ainda mais quente, apenas o jogou para mais perto de seu próprio orgasmo. Empurrou com força seu quadril ao dela, atacando os lábios dela, beijando-a enquanto sentia que derramava-se dentro dela, gemendo e ouvindo-a gemer consigo. Não importou-se com o fim daquilo, não importou-se com sua satisfação; importou-se com as mãos dela em seu cabelo, com o beijo forte dela em sua boca, com suas mãos a apertarem o corpo quente e relaxado dela. Importou-se com o colar que estava preso entre seu peito e o dela, marcando-os. Com a água quente que caía em suas costas, ardendo nas novas feridas que ela fizera. Importava-se com suas veias esfriando. Hermione importou-se com as veias dela esfriando.

* * *

_she lives in a fairy tale_

"Eu te odeio."

"Acho que a frase certa seria 'eu te amo', Granger." Comentou enquanto jogava-se na cama ao lado dela, sorrindo malicioso ao olhar o corpo nu dela. "Mas aceito essa."

"Devolva meu colar." Draco pensou, aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita. Observou o corpo molhado dela a ensopar seu colchão; o seu a fazer o mesmo.

"Quem lhe marcou, Granger?" Os olhos castanhos arderam em ódio e as veias voltaram a pegar fogo.

"Você Malfoy, você me marcou." Sentou-se, puxando o colar do pescoço dele, quebrando o fio de prata fino, segurando o anel com força na palma da mão. "Eu ainda te odeio, você ainda me odeia, parabéns, acaba de foder com o resto da única coisa que ainda sentia algo por você."

Malfoy observou-a levantar-se e só então a realização, a verdade, atingiu-o. Onde as marcas eram, as reações que ela tinha, o modo de culpá-lo, aquilo fora...

"Granger." Levantou-se da cama, puxando-a pela cintura por trás, derrubando-a no chão consigo. "Olha pra mim." Segurou-a pelo queixo, brigando com ela no chão de seu quarto, lutando contra o corpo pequeno, mas forte dela. Ouvia o choro por entre as ordens de que a soltasse. "Olha pra mim, Inferno!" Conseguiu virar o rosto dela para si, mirando-a nos olhos, sério. Hermione achou que nunca vira os olhos de Draco Malfoy tão claros. "Foi por isso que o matou? Ele te... ele conseguiu?" A boca dela selou-se, nunca falara sobre aquilo, nunca falaria. "Vamos lá Granger, foda com a minha vida mais um pouco, me deixe saber que monstro me fez."

Ela fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, _nunca_ falaria sobre aquilo. E sentiu os lábios dele nos seus. _Nunca _falaria sobre aquilo.

"Eu te odeio. Você acabou com a minha vida."

Hermione abriu os olhos, a última coisa que queria fazer sobre Draco Malfoy, estava feita. Finalmente saíra, de verdade, pelas portas de Azkaban. A promessa estava cumprida.

_and we'll dig a deep hole_

_to bury the castle_

* * *

**Tradução**

******Limp Bizkit - Build A Bridge**

Mesmo pensando que irá ser destruída

Construa uma ponte feita com dor

Eu continuarei a construir até morrer

Mesmo pensando que irá cair, quebrando meu coração

Faça as minhas lágrimas serem a água do seu banho

******Paramore - Brick By Boring Brick**

Os ângulos estavam todos errados agora

Ou os lobos vão derrubá-la

Você não pode sentir com seu coração

Ela vive num conto de fadas

E vamos cavar um buraco fundo, para enterrar o castelo.


	8. Capítulo 8

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, estou postando de agora só pra que vocês tenham ataques de felicidade quando abrirem a caixa de e-mail pela manhã. *mode modesta on* Brincadeira, estou postando porque adorei as reviews e quero mais e quero saber quem quer me matar por fazer esse fim. ;D_

_Obrigada a todas vocês, e espero que leiam as minhas outras fics. Valeu mesmo!_

_Cora, obrigada por tudo!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_one look could kill_

**Dia 63 - Junho, 23, 2006**

Mirou-a do outro lado do cômodo, os pés encolhidos debaixo do corpo, as mãos descansando perto do rosto, a respiração leve e os olhos castanhos fechados. Hermione já estava dormindo por quase um dia inteiro. E Draco, estava acordado quase o dia inteiro, observando-a, estudando-a, entendendo. Sua vida tinha propósito, sabia disso, apenas lhe faltava descobrir qual. Hermione Granger era parte desse propósito, tinha certeza, muita coisa envolvia-a, girava-a dentro do seu redemoinho vazio. O ódio que sentiam um pelo outro era o imã que os atraía; nunca poderia negar isso. Esticou-se na poltrona, cruzando as mãos por cima da barriga, apenas de calça jeans. Ela estava vestida com uma de suas camisetas, o colar enrolado no pulso, o anel no dedo.

Granger destruíra sua vida tantas vezes que não importava-se em observá-la apenas pelo fato de que queria fazer o mesmo com ela, mesmo que visse que ela era só pedaços. Piscou devagar, os olhos cinza mirando cada parte do corpo dela, decorando-a. Granger era o que ele mais odiava, sentia ferver por debaixo de sua pele quando pensava nela; mas então as cicatrizes. Passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios, soltando o ar pelo nariz com força. Lucius morrera por atacar Granger, por conseguir destruir a honra dela, por deixá-la impossibilitada de ter filhos. As cicatrizes eram finas, mas teve certeza de que ela sofrera cada pequeno segundo. A idéia de Lucius era impossibilitar que alguém como ela, pudesse ter filhos e que eles fossem como ela. Se pensasse como antes, teria concordado com a idéia; não com o ato. Agora... passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os.

_you're poison running through my veins_

Draco sabia que agora o único que poderia machucar Granger era ele, mas ninguém teria direito de fazer isso. Levantou-se, seguindo até a cama, deitando-se ao lado dela. Não importava quanto ódio, quanta raiva, quanto desespero e violência fizessem o mundo girar, ele nunca deixaria nada disso atingir Granger; a não ser que saísse de si mesmo. Granger somente poderia sofrer, se fosse por sua mão. Deitou-se, puxando o corpo dela para junto do seu, encaixando-a em si. Cheirou o pescoço dela, fechando os olhos, sentindo-a mover-se brevemente e voltar a dormir. Segurou a mão dela que tinha o anel, entrelaçando seus dedos; Granger não tinha idéia do que aconteceria com seu mundo a partir daquele momento.

Abriu os olhos castanhos, apertando a mão dele contra a sua; Draco também não tinha idéia do que aconteceria no mundo dele.

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

* * *

_can't patch that back and as for me, I can't believe_

**Dia 94 - Julho, 24, 2006**

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta."

"Sabe bem que isso nunca dará certo."

"Sabe bem que eu não quero que dê certo."

"Hermione, esse será o maior erro de sua vida."

"Não, o maior erro foi realmente ter achado que seria feliz amando alguém."

Ginny girou os olhos, observando Hermione sentada na poltrona marrom em seu consultório. Já fazia mais de uma hora que Hermione entrara ali, surpreendendo-a. Balançou a cabeça, achando absurdo tudo que a morena lhe contara, onde estivera nos seis dias que desaparecera. Ginny tinha idéia de que Hermione e Malfoy poderia ficar juntos de algum modo, mas nunca achara que seria daquele modo; muito menos pelo motivo que decidiram. Mas entendia, compreendia como duas mentes forjadas em ódio, poderiam se unir. E eles não conseguiriam mais ficar longe um do outro, seria impossível. Por isso quando Malfoy lhe pedira o endereço de Hermione, dera. Por isso quando Harry quis ir atrás de Hermione, esperá-la na casa dela impediu. Por todas as vezes que conseguira juntar as duas mentes, os dois ódios, sabia que o fim seria esse; só imaginava que o sentimento mudasse algum dia.

"Sabia que Ron e Harry vão acabar por matar você ou o Malfoy, não?"

Hermione girou o anel no dedo direito, sorrindo fracamente. Sabia bem que Ginny não aceitava o que estava fazendo, mas entendia. Malfoy era parte do ódio entrelaçado a seu sangue, não poderia livrar-se dele, não poderia viver sem ele. Não mais. Nunca tocaram no assunto das cicatrizes, nunca conversaram sobre o ataque, nem sobre as dores, os medos, os sentimentos - além do ódio -, mas conversavam sempre sobre a liberdade. A liberdade de Azkaban, do mundo, de seus anseios, de sentimentos como amor. Hermione tinha idéia da vida que teria, tinha idéia do modo como queria viver. E viveria. Draco viveria ao lado dela; o ódio dele era do mesmo modo que o dela, movia-o. Sem o ódio, eles já não eram nada.

"Ele vai trabalhar nas antigas poções de Snape."

"Eu soube." Ginny sorriu feliz por Malfoy estar a fazer algo. "E seu curso na Universidade Muggle?"

"Fiz a matrícula, começo em alguns dias." Sorriu um pouco mais feliz, aquilo era o que queria. Viu Ginny sorrir satisfeita disso. Era bom ver novamente o sorriso no rosto dela. "Achou que chegaríamos aqui?"

_everybody's got their problems_

"Não." Foi sincera, recostando-se em sua cadeira, pensando em tudo que passaram. "Achei que não faríamos nada. Mas fizemos algo, machucamos Malfoy, lidamos da pior forma com a raiva e o ódio que sentíamos por ele." Pensou alguns segundos antes de falar, passando a ponta da língua por seus dentes. "E você cumpriu o que havia prometido para si mesma, quebrá-lo o máximo que conseguisse."

"Mas..." Conhecia a ruiva o suficiente para saber que haviam mais palavras que queria deixar aquela boca.

"Esse ódio, essa raiva, achei que você apenas usaria isso. Não achei que conseguiria tornar isso seu dia a dia."

"Tornei meu dia a dia, porque já era. Por sete anos eu só vivi isso, Ginny. Malfoy, o mesmo. Somente sabemos nutrir ódio, e..." Respirou fundo olhando fundo dentro dos olhos verdes dela. "Estou bem com isso. Estamos bem com isso."

"Espero que sim." A ruiva sorriu.

* * *

"Onde estava?"

"Conversando com Ginny." Respondeu assim que entrou pela porta, olhando-o sentado na cadeira da cozinha, a luz parcialmente apagada. Hermione conseguia ver que sua casa ficava melhor com ele ali. "Ela quase morreu quando contei que estava morando aqui." Deixou a bolsa, o casaco e as botas perto do sofá, olhando-o de canto de olho, vendo-o mirá-la sério.

_stand back to see what's going on_

"Parece um maldito casamento."

"Nunca será um casamento." A convicção na voz dela fez Malfoy sorrir pelo canto da boca. Granger nunca casaria com ele, assim como ele nunca pediria. Não amavam-se, não poderia querer aquilo.

"Eu deveria matá-la." A frase pairou no ar por alguns minutos, Hermione terminava de tirar a bota quando ele disse isso. Olhou-o com seus olhos castanhos claros, os cachos cortados na altua dos ombros balançando. Mirou-o séria.

"Acha que conseguiria?"

"É um desafio?" Sentiu o sangue borbulhar e levantou-se; Granger divertia-se ameaçando-o em matá-lo antes que ele pudesse matá-la. A viu levantar as sobrancelhas rapidamente, dando-lhe a resposta. "Quer que eu a mate?"

Aproximou-se, suas mãos segurando-a pelo pescoço. Viu-a apenas levantar a cabeça, dando-lhe acesso, permitindo que fechasse os dedos, a privasse de ar, a matasse; como fora seu plano meses atrás.

Mirou os olhos cinza à sua frente. Malfoy poderia matá-la, mas _nunca_ o faria, aquilo eliminaria a única coisa que ele tinha no mundo, o único sentimento que ele ainda sentia em si. Sentiu seus dedos gelados fecharem-se devagar contra seu pescoço, fechou os olhos, a boca abrindo-se pelo movimento da cabeça inclinada e esperou. Esperou pelo fim que nunca viria, esperou pela dor que nunca sentiria, esperou pela escuridão que sempre seria clara. Malfoy _nunca_ a mataria. Assim como _nunca_ mataria Malfoy.

"Olhe pra mim." Sua voz era baixa, odiava vê-la entregue. Viu duas fendas castanhas lhe mirarem por debaixo de pálpebras semi-abertas. "Ainda acredita que nunca poderia matá-la?"

Draco sabia que a resposta sempre seria a mesma, até o fim. O fim da vida, onde alguém morreria primeiro, e o outro seguiria, vazio. Sentia a pele quente dela por debaixo de seus dedos, as veias bombeando sangue por debaixo de suas palmas, os cachos a roçarem nas costas de suas mãos. A boca vermelha entreaberta, convidativa. Teria Granger para sempre, lembrando-a de tudo que destruira a vida dela, tudo que despedaçara cada sonho que um dia ela tivera. Tinha prometido aquilo no dia em soubera a verdade, e levaria a promessa até seu último segundo de vida. Granger fazia o mesmo, e nunca desistiria também. Eles não eram dignos de amor, não queriam amar. O ódio nutria suas mentes e corpos, para eles, era o suficiente.

"Mate." A voz dela era baixa, sincera. _Nunca_. "Me mate, Draco."

"Repita." Roçou seus lábios aos dela, sentindo-a estremecer.

_why do things that matter the most_

_never end up been what we choose_

"Me mate, Draco." As mãos dele fecharam-se mais contra seu pescoço, mas não a machucavam. "Mate, Draco. Me mate."

Roçou novamente seus lábios aos dela, puxando-a para perto de si, escorrendo suas mãos do pescoço para a nuca, segurando os cachos que estavam no caminho, prendendo-os por entre os dedos. Empurrou-a na parede mais próxima, ouvindo as costas dela a fazerem contato com a madeira, os olhos ainda eram fendas castanhas. Sorriu; os dedos quentes dela corriam suas costelas. Estava sem camisa, como normalmente ficava, mostrando as cicatrizes que ganhara no último mês perto dela. Hermione orgulhava-se de cada uma delas. Draco orgulhava-se de cada marca do canino que deixara na pele dela.

"Me mate, Hermione. Seja mulher."

Ela sorriu devagar, fraco, apenas por ouvi-lo dizer que ela poderia matá-lo se quisesse. Que a qualquer momento poderia sufocá-lo com o travesseiro, envenená-lo, esfaqueá-lo; qualquer coisa. Buscou os lábios dele, correndo as unhas curtas pela pele dele, ouvindo-o gemer nervoso. Era o ódio. Era tudo que precisavam. Além de um ao outro, o ódio era o que os completava.

"Morre comigo?" Ela perguntou, Draco apenas mordeu o lábio inferior dela, sangrando-o.

"A cada maldito dia."

_complication's headed first in this line_

* * *

_these feelings will be gone_

**Dia 248 - Dezembro, 25, 2006**

"Eu te odeio."

_Bam!_

Sangue, bala, corpo manchando o tapete. Observou atentamente enquanto via a vida esvaindo-se do corpo inerte no chão. Os olhos abertos, a boca entre-aberta deixava apenas um filete de sangue sair. A mão direita segurava uma rosa vermelha, o peito exibia o fio de prata e o anel de memória. Engoliu em seco, passando a mão livre pelo rosto e pelos cabelos. Jurara que se houvesse batidas de coração diferente, era o fim. E houve. As batidas do coração, de ambos, foram diferentes ao olharem-se enquanto estavam juntos na cama. Enquanto sentiam os corpos se satisfazendo.

_Amor. Mais. Liberdade._

Fechou os olhos, os joelhos batendo no chão, a boca abrindo-se e a vontade de atirar novamente puxando mais uma vez o gatilho, acertando o corpo já morto. Engoliu em seco, mais sangue brotando do ferimento, dessa vez manchando a camisa branca. Mordeu o lábio, machucando-o. Sabia que o fim era seu. Sem seu ódio, o fim seria aquele. Amor não os faria viver, amor não os alimentaria. Não. _Nunca_ deixaria que o amor destruisse o que tinham. A liberdade que nunca pediram, mas sempre tiveram de matar o outro agora mostrava-se ali, no cano da arma e nas balas cravadas no corpo inerte no chão da sala.

Engatinhou até a rosa na mão direita, puxando-a e colocando-a debaixo do nariz, sentindo seu perfume misturado à polvora e sangue. Olhou o corpo à seu lado, mirando aquele rosto; sua decadência, sua morte, sua liberdade e seu ódio. Ajoelhou-se, inclinando o corpo e tocando os lábios contra os seus, sentindo-os frio; para sempre frios. _Nunca_ seria amor, sempre seria ódio. Afastou-se e enquanto olhava ao redor e logo após para o corpo morto com o sangue a correr os vãos das madeiras do piso da sala, encharcando o tapete antigo, pensou que talvez o mundo estivesse apenas mostrando-lhe que isso fora inevitável. A morte deles era inevitável.

"Odeio você também."

_i'll stop it somehow_

Passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios, seus olhos a mirarem o rosto no chão, a mão com a arma pequena e com apenas cinco balas restantes; precisaria apenas de uma. Respirou fundo, vendo o peito subindo rápido, mas nunca vendo descer. _Bam!_ Mais um disparo, mais uma bala. Mais um sangue. O corpo de Draco caiu por de cima do de Hermione, os fios loiros manchando-se com o sangue puro dele. E os vãos de madeira manchavam-se com o sangue de ambos agora. Ao longe sirenes eram ouvidas, a polícia muggle aproximava-se; porém, nunca saberiam que aquele casal morto na Old Queen Street, número 20, não fora um crime de violência, um homicídio-suicídio. Eles nunca saberiam que aquilo fora a libertação. Ninguém nunca saberia que Hermione chegara com a rosa na mão dizendo que o fim era naquele dia, e que ela entregara a arma para ele. Ninguém saberia que Draco deixara uma lágrima riscar seu rosto claro demais antes de atirar nela. E ninguém saberia que Hermione levara o tiro no peito sorrindo. Ninguém saberia que eles, finalmente, ganharam a liberdade, pelo ódio.

_I'm ready_

_heart stops_

_Fim._

* * *

**Traduções:**

******Tarja Turunen - Poison**

Um olhar poderia matar

Seu veneno correndo pelas minhas veias

Eu quero te machucar só para ouvir você gritar meu nome

******Sum 41 - The Hell Song**

Não consigo remendar e eu não consigo acreditar

Todos tem os seus problemas

Dê um passo pra trás e veja o que está acontecendo

Por que as coisas mais importantes, nunca dão certo

As complicações são as primeiras dessa fila

******Korn - Alone I Break**

Estes sentimentos irão embora

Vou parar isso de alguma maneira

Estou pronto, coração parado.

**

* * *

  
**

**N.A.:** _Amores, cá está a lista das músicas que usei na fic, caso vocês queiram baixar alguma - ou como recomendo - todas! Bjos_

Placebo - Running Up That Hill

30 Seconds To Mars - The Kill

Garbage - Bleed Like Me

AFI - Miss Murder

Nightwish - Master Passion Greed

After Forever - Equally Destructive

Flyleaf - Again

Metallica - I Disappear

Lacuna Coil - The Game

POD - Sleeping Awake

RED - Death Of Me

Within Temptation - What Have You Done?

Linkin Park - Lying From You

Nickelback - Figured You Out

Flyleaf - The Kind

Limp Bizkit - Build A Bridge

Paramore - Brick By Boring Brick

Tarja Turunen - Poison

Sum 41 - The Hell Song

Korn - Alone I Break.


End file.
